Fairy Tail in Remnant
by InterestingAuthor345
Summary: Team Natsu found a summoning spell that takes them in a one-way portal and landed into the world of Remnant, Will Natsu and his Team fight for survival and get back home from where they belong? New Allies and New Enemies arrived.
1. Chapter 1

**(Authors Note: I don't own the two, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and RWBY belongs to RT.)**

**Chapter 1: Enter Remnant**

* * *

**Country: Fiore**

**Location: Magnolia**

Fairy Tail, The most famous guild throughout the town of magnolia and also, filled with wacky guild member, however, our story begins with Team Natsu, who were in the Guild's library, The pink-haired mage known as Natsu Dragneel along with his companion, the flying blue cat Happy, found an old sturdy book, then went to his blond friend Lucy Heartfilia, a celestial mage, to her nearby sides, There stood Erza Scarlet, The S-Class Re-equip mage and Gray Fullbuster, The Ice-Make mage.

"Hey! Hey Lucy, Look what I have found!" Natsu showed the book to lucy with a wide grin over his face.

"It looks old and sturdy." Lucy wiped out the dust from the book, however, the dust flew on the air and made cough. "Geez, Guess it seem to be that this book haven't used for ages."

"Well, I found out that this book has no words in it." Natsu scracthed the back on his head as his Blue cat gave an "aye" in agreement.

"Wait, really?" Gray gave out a sweat-dropped in Confusion.

"Huh?" as lucy opened the book, there are no words, surprisingly, how come that this book has no words written for ages?

"No words?" Happy asked.

"That's odd." Erza said. "I wonder why did this book hasn't written something else?"

Suddenly, the four mages felt something wrong, they felt a wind blowing around the library, they scanned the area, but the windows stood shut.

_**'Our new greatest heroes awakened'**_ an unknown female voice whispered throughout the entire room. _**'You five were chosen, to be the guardians of Remnant."**_

Erza pulled out a sword and pointed somewhere.

"Show yourself!"

Beside her, Natsu and Gray took a battle stance, however, Lucy still holding an opened book, surprisingly, saw word appears on the first page.

"S-Summon... Remnant?"

Suddenly, The wind blew wildly until it stops, however, A bright light appears out of nowhere, which it cause them blind, they shielded their eyes and braced for whatever it happens, until, the light faded, Natsu and his nakama slowly opened their eyes, to their surprise, they are not on the library anymore, as they scanned their surroundings, they found themselves on the dark ally way in the dead end and filled with Garbage cans and empty boxes around.

"Where are we?" Natsu scratch his back in confusion.

"Aye Natsu."

"Guess were not in the Guild's library anymore" Erza stated, until as Gray looked up on the sky, it was night, however, he jerked himself in surprise the moon is Completely different.

"Even...were not in Earthland anymore" Gray stated.

* * *

**Location: Unknown**

**Town: Unknown**

"GAAAH! WHAT PLACE IS THIS!?" Cried Natsu in despair.

"Are we back in Edolas? Again?" Happy cried in despair as goes for Natsu.

"One and a half broken moon?" Lucy said by herself. "I'd remember that edolas has 4 more moons."

"But we've should have been sucked by anima." Gray exclaimed as he rubbed his chin. "But that bright light transported us somewhere else, So I guess we've landed into a different place."

"For whatever Gray said, We should walk out from this place and see it for what is out there." Erza sheathed her sword back into her scabbard and crossed her arms. "We'd better look for someone who knows about this place."

"Yeah" Lucy agreed. "Seems we're new in this world afterall."

Moments later after they went out from the ally way and found themselves on the streets, they saw peoples wears a bit same clothes like back from Earthland, the streets were made out of different materials and of course, those cars are a bit the same from what they have back at home, but they pretty looked advanced, resemble to the Edolas or Earthland counterpart, This place looks normal, no one ever looked or stares on Natsu's Team, but pretty normal.

"Meh, These peoples never mind us." Natsu said.

"Aye"

However, one of the civilians starting to back away from the streets as they saw a White-Coated man with a fancy black hat, Orange hair and carries a red cane, also some 4 men in tuxedo uniforms that wears red sunglasses followed him, they must be their Henchmen, moments later they entered a shop called **"Dust till Dawn"**

"Who are these guys anyways?" Grey asked.

"I don't know, better check them out who ever they are" Erza said as they went towards the shop.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Inside the shop.**

"Please take my liens and leave." The old shopkeeper begged as the man in a tuxedo uniform pointed his gun towards to his forehead.

"Shhh, Calm down, We are here not for the money." He smirked and turned to his henchmen. "Grab the dust."

"Crystals." The henchman silently demanded as he opened an emtpy luggage. "Turned uncut"

Natsu, Grey, Happy, Erza and Lucy peeked through the window, outside the shop.

"Natsu, We have to help him." Lucy said to Natsu.

"Alright, they would never mess an old man like him, I'll show them-"

**_*KLLIIIRRR!*_**

Just as before Natsu would finish his sentence, a henchman was kicked out by a Red-Hooded girl, A man in a white cloaked came to the broken window see what the ruckus has caused, As the red-hooded girl slowly stood up, she smirked towards to a ,an in white coated man known Roman Torchwick, She pulled out her device and activated into a mechanical scythe, which that cause surprise to the Mages of Fairy Tail.

"Okay... Get her." Roman ordered his henchmen to kill her with swords and guns.

But then she used her speed to dash towards the enemy and sent it flying into the air, two came, however, two new figures came into the fight and caught their surprise, two of them where sent flying by a Scarlet haired woman plus the Pink-Haired Dragonslayer.

"Yo Girl, need some help?" Natsu smirk to her, but then another one charged in with a sword.

**"Ice Make Pillar!"**

Then an ice pillar came out from the ground, and sent another henchman to the air.

"You Bastards!" The last enemy cursed, this time he takes out a gun.

**"Open Gate: Vigro!"**

**_*Ding-Dong!*_**

In a moment before he pulled the trigger, he was suddenly fell into a hole.

"WAAAHHH!" he screamed.

"Thanks Vigro." Lucy thanked to the Celestial spirit mage.

"Your welcome, Princess." The Celestial mage bowed to her then disappeared thought a puff of smoke.

"Who are you peoples?" The 15-year old Girl asked to the four teens.

"We are here to help." Natsu replied as he too a battle stance as a man in a white cloak came by and gaze on them.

"Well, All of you were worth a penny, trully, all of you." Roman sighted. "Well, "Red" It's been an eventfull evening, and as much as I sticked around." Before he would finish his sentence, he raised up a red cane, pressed the button as a target scope popped out.

"I'm afraid, this is were we part ways."

After that, He shot an explosive orb directly to the group.

"Look out!" Erza yelled as they dodged from the the explosion.

The man came out and saw what happened, the group began to stand up back on their feet, as they looked around, wasn't there.

"Over there!" Lucy said as they turned their head and saw him on a bulding, climbing a ladder towards the rooftops.

"You okay if I go after him?" the red Scythe-wielder asked to the old shopkeeper and nodded, she started to go after him, Pointed her scythe downwards and triggered her strong gun inside of the scyth, which could make her fly, Natsu and the others went after her, However, Natsu went up instantly on the rooftop, he would thanked to his enchanced dragonslayer magic, by letting him to jump higher. The red-cloaked girl and the pink-haired Dragonslayer reached to the White Coated man.

"Hey!"

"You're path ends here, Pal." Natsu growled at him as he cracked his nuckles.

"...Tch, Persistent."

Suddenly, A flying VTOL came up, known as the "Bullhead", Roman entered the Bullhead as he turned and smirked to the two.

"End of the line, Red and Pink!"

Roman pulled out a red crystal and threw it nearby the Girl and the Dragonslayer, moments later, he aimed the cane and shot the red crystal as a large explosion caused, Natsu and the red-cloaked girl braced for the explosion.

"Woohohoho~!"

However, As the explosions cleared, A new challenger arrived, A blonde woman with a black tattered cape plus a whip-like-wand on her hand, she casted a Glyph shield to protect them before the explosion.

"Hn?"

The woman lit her glasses and sent a multiple streaks of purple against the Bullhead, Roman accidently dropped his cane and went for the cockpit.

"We've got a huntress!"

However, the blonde woman casted another attack as she summoned a thunder cloud as it hails Sharp Ice, one of it, nearly hit roman.

Thus then, a black haired woman in a red oriental dress takes a challenge, The blonde glared at her and readied her wand, The orange-eyed woman casted an orange glyph, flame spell against her, However, she blocked then whirled her wand around as Earth formed like an arrow and shot against the Bullhead, causing her to stumble, Then a multiple streaks of rock whirled around the VTOL, However, The Red-eyed woman used her strong flaming re-pulse spell to re-flect against the streaks of rock and casted a stronger offensive spell, She lit her left hand upwards as her blonde opponent noticed that there would be an attack coming out from the ground, then a flaming pillar erupted, however, two them dodged from an attack, the red-cloaked girl turned her scyth into a gun and fired a few shot, however, her opponent deflected the bullets.

"Alright, That's it!" Natsu said, he regain his magic inside his body and sent out an attack just before the bullhead began to leave the area.

**"FIRE...DRAGON'S..ROARR!"** He shot out a huge beam of flames, however, it missed it's target, but, it hit it's tail of the bullhead, moments later, the bullhead left them behind.

"Are you a huntress?" The red girl spoke to the blonde huntress. "Can I have you're autograph?"

* * *

**Hours Later**

**Vale's Police Department, Interogation Cell.**

Minutes later, after the blonde huntress known as Glynda Goodwitch interogated the Red -Cloaked girl known as Ruby Rose, The four mages of Fairy Tail entered the room, Ruby grinned at them, first of all, two peoples stands before them, One was Glynda, the woman they met earlier and the other one was a man, with grey hair, green attire and hold a mug if coffee with him.

"Sit down please." The grey haired man talked to them politetly to them as they took a seat.

"Uhm... Did we do something wrong, Mister?" Lucy asked him.

"You, What is you're name, young man?" He pointed towards Natsu.

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel" He replied.

"Natsu Dragneel, From where have you learned to do..this?" The man showed his holo-tab to the pink-haired dragonslayer, Natsu Dragneel, showing about the fight against an orange-haired woman earlier as he let a huge beam of flames towards the Bullhead them missed.

"Erm... I Learned that from my Father, Igneel." Replied the dragonslayer.

"Igneel? Hmm... Sorry, I've never heard of this person." The man wondered throughout his thoughts.

"Oh, No he's not a Human." Natsu said with a smirk on his face. "He's a dragon."

"A-... A dragon?" The grey-haired man turned dumbfounded and shook his head "Sorry young mam, but Dragons were just a mere myths."

"Mister." Erza spoke as she interrupted him. "We have much to talk about."

Minutes later, The grey-haired man named Ozpin, was surprised by hearing the stories from where they come from, Earthland and Magic, thus they come from a guild named Fairy Tail, the most famous guild of all Fiore, Ozpin sighted and takes a sip of coffee, but they were serious from where they come from, Natsu showed him that his left hand, coverd in flames, The aura users doesn't have an ability like that before, however, The eyes of Ruby Rose sparkled and fangirl'd to the flaming hand of the pink-haired mage and then Prof. ozpin gave the four mages a simple question.

"Would you four like to attend the Beacon Academy?"

"Ehh?!"

* * *

**Airship, One day later.**

"Wow, I can't believe he would let us to attend in an Academy called Beacon." lucy said for herself.

"Is it a school for Bacon?" asked the sick Natsu, however, a palm met the top of his head, causing him more pain. "What was that for!?"

"Didn't you remember what Prof. Ozpin said?" Gray spoke with a tick-mark on his head.

"It is a school for Hunters and Huntress." Erza added. "Guys, You know that were on a new world and we need to know what life is it like here, until we go back to Earthland."

Everyone agrees.

'Well, These Hunters were very similar to the Mages back in Earthland.' Lucy thought.

"Uuu~gh! When are we going to land?" The poor sick Natsu said, begging for answers for when would it land, by the cause of Motion Sickness.

"I can't believe my sister is going to beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Cheered an Energetic Blonde woman, hugging her little sister with a strong might, Natsu and the others knew that red-girl.

"Y-Yang...Pl-Please, St-Stop.." Ruby wheezed for air.

"That must be her sister." Grey said as the others agrees with a sweatdrop on their forehead. Suddenly, a blonde guy with an armor, plus he has a motion sickness like Natsu, moments later he passed through the group.

"Eeew!"

"Gross!"

"Gus! Gus! Gus! Gus!"

"Aye, seems were having a good time?" Asked happy as he bite a fish.

"Happy... I don't even..." Lucy Sweatdropped.

* * *

**Chapter End.**

**To be Continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Location: Vale, Beacon Academy.**

Natsu and his friends walked off along with the fresh students as the airship landed at the bay nearby Beacon. They checked their gears and stuff, however, they looked at the academy in awe. They continued walking out when they saw a blond guy hurling his insides out and went for the garbage. They kept walking, not wanting to see the outcome.

As they continued, they saw a familiar red cloaked girl being ditched by what it seems like her sister with long blond hair as she ran along with a group of people.

"Wait! Where are you going? Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we even have dorms? Uuugghh, I'm so confused," said Ruby as she fell on a couple white suitcases.

Natsu started to go towards her to help her get up, suddenly, he a saw a girl dressed in a white bolero jacket gradually becoming blue on her sleeves as it reaches her hands and white boots that go past her ankles. She had long white hair tied in a ponytail and icy blue eyes.

"What are you doing!?"

"Uhh, Sorry." Ruby made an excuse, however, the white-haired girl temper began to increase higher.

"Sorry?! Don't you have any idea how much damage you have caused!?"

"Uuuhh." Ruby fell in confusement.

"Give me that!" She picked up a luggage and opened as it reveals to be a lot of Glass bottles filled with dusts. "This is dust, and purified by the schnee coury!"

"Uhh." Ruby's mind began to shake in confusion.

"What are you? Brain dead?!" The girl raised up a glass bottle and shaked causing some dust came out and formed into a mist. "Dust! Fire! Water! Lightning and energy, are you even listening to me as any of me sinking in, what do you have to say for yourself!?"

But then, as Ruby nose began to itch from inside, she sneezed, causing the red mist of dust to explode, two of them ended up, covered in black burns, Lucy, Erza, Gray and Happy sweatdropped, however, Natsu giggled, then Lucy gave him a smack on his head.

"Unbelievable! This is what the kind of thing that I have been talking about!" The White-Haired Girl yelled, meanwhile with the four mages of Fairy Tail...

"Dust huh...Lucy what are dust over here?" Natsu asked Lucy, leaving Ruby being scolded by the White Girl.

"Well, according to Prof. Ozpin, Dust is somesort of coloured Crystal's with powerfull energy stored inside." Lucy replied. "Unlike the Lacrima, The Dust has stored a various of elements inside."

"Wow!" Natsu and Happy commented with glee

Suddenly, a girl with a black ribbon approached to Ruby and the White-haired girl, this she grabbed a glass bottle of Dust.

"Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest dust producers of the world."

"Finally, some recognition." The girl named Weiss, said in relief.

"The same company, infames for the constributional Faunus labour forces and questionabel buisness partners."

"Wha-?! How dare! The nerv of... Augh!" Weiss blabbled about the scandal about her company thus anger has kept rising, thus then she walked away, stomping to beacon along with her servants behind her.

"I promise I would make this up to you!" Ruby said to her, them she turned around to see her protector, but she walked away, Ruby fell on the floor.

"Well... I think I am not the only one who have a rough time..." Ruby said for herself. "...Welcome to Beacon."

"Hey.."

Suddenly, the same blonde boy came up and gave her a hand..

"I'm Jaune." He introduce himself.

"I'm Ruby... Hey, aren't you the guy who throw up on the ship?"

* * *

**Inside Beacon**

Hours later, Team Natsu entered the auditorium like most of the freshmen that came to Beacon. Natsu began to yawn as he saw Ruby came in with the blonde guy earlier. However, Gray began to sweatdrop when he saw Ruby jumping into the arms of her sister as Weiss, the arrogant girl earlier, scolded her again.

"Not again." Grey thought as he walked over to them.

"Hey, what's going on?" Erza said to them as Ruby got down from her sisters arms.

"Oh, hey Guys," Ruby greeted the mages of Fairy Tail.

"You know them?" asked the blonde girl.

"Yes Yang, I've met them when I talked to Prof. Ozpin yesterday about Beacon," Ruby replied. She then realized that Lucy had a questioning expression on his face.

"Oh Natsu, I'd like you to meet my sister, Yang," Ruby said to him.

Natsu looked at Yang for a moment before he smiled to her. "Nice to meet you, I'm Natsu Dragneel," he said as she shook his hand.

"Hi Natsu, I'm Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister," Yang said to him.

"Ahem." said Weiss, trying to get their attention. They all turned to her who had her arms crossed.

"As I was saying, do you really want to make things up to me?" Weiss asked Ruby.

"Y-yes," Ruby said as she nodded her head.

Weiss handed her a pamphlet. "Read this and don't ever speak to me again."

Suddenly, Happy hid behind Natsu's legs and was freightened by Wiess.

"N-Natsu... Do that girl ever stopped?" Happy whispered to him, But then, Weiss shot a glare towards Natsu.

"What did you say?" She growled to him, as natsu turned nervous, he quickly shooked his head and waved both of his arms.

"N-No, That wasn't me." Natsu swear, however, she shot him a cold glare, seems she looked far more worst than Erza.

"Are you sure?" That questioned him as Natsu raised a hand and swear.

"Th-That was me." A squeakish voice met Weiss as Happy reveal behind his legs.

"H-Hi?"

"Hiek!" She shrieked. "A talking cat!?"

"Aye! I can also fly too!" The blue cat floated on thin air, revealing his wings, however, Weiss stood in surprisement and shock, thus then she walked backwards, away from them.

"Did you scare her?" Natsu asked Happy.

"Wha-? No, How can I scare anybody!?" Happy said in despair.

Moments later, the fresh students looked up to see Ozpin was now on the stage.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Thus then, Prof. Ozpin walked off the stage as Glynda came.

"You will gather to the ballroom tonight, tomorrow that the initiation begins, be ready." She said. "You're dismissed."

"He seemed kinda...off." Commented Yang.

"Seems Ozpin is not in a good mood." Said Grey himself, Natsu, Erza, Lucy and Happy doesn't know what was the cause about him, but they never mind it.

* * *

**Beacon Academy, Ballroom**

Later that night, Natsu and his friends packed out their sleeping wear before they came on the airship. Natsu was only wearing his pants, Happy bouth his sleeping hat, Lucy may be wearing her sleeping skirt, Erza wears a pajama, and Grey... Doesn't have any clothes on. (**_Authors Note: Grey... Better wear yo' pants (-_-;) )_**

Lucy looked over Ruby, writting on something.

"Hey Ruby, are you writting something?" Lucy asked Ruby.

"Eh, yeah, just my Letter for the signal academy, I promised to tell about Beacon and the day that happened." She replied.

"Wow, That's really nice to write for youre friends." Lucy said with a smile.

"Thank you." Ruby smiled back.

"It's just like a Biiiig, Slumber party!" Suddenly, Yang fell nearby Ruby.

"I don't think that will approve about the voice ya'll." Ruby talked back.

"I know, I do." Thus then she prr'd while looking on other men around the ballroom, moments later, she spotted Jaune hummed while wearing his blue feetie pajamas, moments later, she looked over Natsu and Grey, However, Yang stared on Grey in schock, but blushed a bit... It's because he doesn't have an underwear or clothes

"What do you want, Flamebrain!?" He yelled towards natsu.

"Grey! Wear you're damn Underwear, Popsickle!" Natsu yelled back, as Grey looked on his surrounding, peoples looked frowned on him, Grey looked down and was surprised.

"Damnit! Where are my clothes!" Grey said in schock.

"Errm... Why did he doesn't wear his clothes?" Yang questioned Lucy. "That seems really embarrasing for him."

"Th-That's a long story." Lucy replied. "It's all because of his habit"

"Oh..oo-kay.."

"J-just don't mind about them." Lucy added.

Thus suddenly, Erza came to the two and smacked them until they fell unconscious.

"Better you two have to sleep." Erza said with a dark glare to the two umconscious mages.

"Sh-She looks scary." Yang commented while a sweatdrop met her forehead.

"Don't even mind her either, or something worse will happen." Happy added.

Later on that night, everyone fell asleep, Tomorrow in early morning, as they woke up, they packed their things and get ready for some new adventure.

* * *

**Chapter end**

**To be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Emerald Forest**

* * *

**Location: Beacon Academy, Early Morning.**

...

"Wake up~ lazy bum!" An orange-haired girl named Nora Valkyrie, wakes up a guy named Lie Ren.

"Ugh.." Ren grunted from his sleep.

"It's morning~! It's morning~! It's Morning~!"

Later on the dinning hall, Natsu, Erza, Lucy and Gray got annoyed by the Nora, keep telling about things and stuff on Ren, but he didn't cared and eat his pancake, Thus then, later on the locker room, Ren picked up his weapons and folded them then kept it under his sleeves.

"I wonder those two were up to now." Yang commented towards Ren and Nora.

Meanwhile with Team Natsu.

"Alright, Today is the time of initiation!" Natsu raised up his fist. "But...I do not know what kind of initiation.."

"Guess we have to find out." Gray added.

* * *

**Location: Beacon Cliffs, One hour later...**

The fresh students stood on line, facing towards the forest under the cliff, Prof. Ozpin came up along with his assistant, Glynda Goodwitch, he spoke about the initiations first.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors. " Ozpin began. "And today, your abilities would be evaluated in the emerald forest."

"Now, I'm sure many of you heard about rumors of the assignment of team." Added Glynda. "Well, allow to put an end to youre confusion, each of you would be given teammates, Today."

However, Ruby began to shake herself nervously.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of youre time here on Beacon." Ozpin continued his speech. "So in this youre best interest, to prepare with someone whom you could work well."

Thus Ruby keep trembling.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact, after landing would be youre partner for the next four years."

At this moment, Ruby felt shattered, thinking that she could meet another person for the next four years, instead of Yang, without Yang, She's hopeless.

"What!?" Ruby said with a trembled voice.

"After you partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest, you will need opposition on your way, do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path, or you will die." Then Ozpin ended his speech.

"Eheh..." Jaune mades a nervous laugh.

"Hah! I'm not afraid!" Natsu cracked his knuckled with a grin on his face.

"You would be monitored for the duration of your initiation." Ozpin added. "But our instructors are not interveing, you will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, to contain several relics, each pair is to choose one and return to the top of the cliff, we would guard that item, as well as your standing and grade you appropiately."

"Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked to some students, however, Jaune raised his hand.

"Yeah.. Umm.. Sir?"

"Good, now take youre position."

Thus then, Natsu, Ruby, Their friends and the rest of the fresh students of beacon took their position before launching, first it was the tomahawk boy was launched to the air.

"Uhh... Sir? I got umm..Question."

Second, Gray Fullbuster was launched on the air.

"So this.. Landing strategy thing.."

Third, Lucy Hearthfellia was launched on the air. "Kyaaa!" Lucy shrieked while flying throught the air.

"What.. What is that.. I mean was that chopping us off or something?"

Fourth was Erza Scarlet was launched.

"No, you would be falling." Ozpin replied to Jaune.

Fifth was Natsu Dragneel was launched. "Woooooohooooo!"

"Oh... I see, did you hande it out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked Ozpin, starting to get nervous.

Sixth was Nora Valkyrie was launched. "Weeee!"

"No, you would be using youre own landing strategy." Ozpin replied.

"Ah...ha.." Jaune said as a sweatdrop fell on his forehead.

Meanwhile, Yang gave Ruby a wink, she set her sunglasses on, then launched on the air, next was Ruby, giving Jaune a smirk.

"Umm... What exactly is a landing strategy?" Jaune keeps questioning Ozpin, however, he was launched on the air. "Wwaaaaaahh!"

Back on the cliffs, Ozpin smirked, seeing the students on the air, he took a sip of coffee and pulled out his device called a "Scroll"

"So.. Let's see what will happen.."

* * *

**Above, The Emerald Forest...**

Lie Ren made a landing strategy while spining around the huge tree until he reached the ground.

"Woohohoo!" Next is Natsu landed on a giant branch then began to jump down to the ground, however, as he looked up on the sky and saw a dozens of students bolted throught the skies, Thus then he heard the scream of Lucy as she was flying through.

"Kyaa! Help me!" Lucy screamed, She pulled out a golden key and summoned Loke.

**"Open Gate of the Lion!"**

_***Ding! Dong!***_

"Yes Milady?" Thus then, Loke popped out from the smoke and grabbed lucy, moments later, he landed on a tree branch while he still carried Lucy on his arms.

"Are you alright, Mrs. Heartfellia?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Lucy thanked him. "Thanks Loke."

Then Loke disappear once again, However, Lucy climbed down from a giant tree, at least, she should not fell nor cause some wounds from the Tree's rought hard skin.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the sky.**

**"Ice Make Slide!"**

Gray fullbuster slammed his palm as he summoned ice to make a slide on mid-air, the Ice slide guided him to the ground, however, the slide guided him to the tree and crashed.

"Uff!" Gray groaned in pain as he backed away from the tree after getting crashed.

"Gray is that you?" a female voice spoke out.

Gray turned around and a scarlet-haired woman in a siler armour, It's was Erza.

"Erza?"

"Gray..Where's Natsu and Lucy?" She asked him.

"I dunno." Grey scratched the back of his head. "Maybe they landed somewhere else."

"Let's find them."

Grey nodded his head and went to search for Natsu and Lucy.

* * *

**On the other side of the Emerald Forest...**

"Lucy! Gray! Erza!" Natsu yelled throughout the Forest, none replied, except for one.

"Natsu!" Suddenly, Happy appeared.

"Happy?" Natsu looked on him. "What are you doing here? you should suppose to stay at the academy, It's dangerous for you to come."

"B-but... I felt alone." Happy whined. "I don't want to be alone~!"

"Alright, Alright." Natsu sighted. "Come on, We've better search for the others."

_***Bang! Bang!***_

"What was that?" Happy asked

"Heard like..."

* * *

**Back on the other side of the forest.**

"Are those gun shots?" Gray asked Erza.

"They are." She replied as she unsheatened her sword. "Looks like the others got enemy companies for themselves.."

Suddenly, dozens of Red eyes began to glow from the shadows of the forest and growls were heard, A single black creature known as the "Beowolf" came out from the bushes.

"Guess, We're not the only one's alone here." Gray gritted his teeth as he readied his palms. "Shall we?"

"Sure is." Erza replied as she used re-equip armour into a heavenly wheels armour and glared to the beowolves.

"Let's teach our new enemies a hard lesson.." She smirked.

* * *

**On the Beacon Cliffs...**

Prof. Ozpin stood in surprisement, He didn't believe for what he has saw, he looked on his scroll, monitoring a student named Erza Scarlet, changed her armour into a different one, He heard that the four students came from a different world and their powers were entirely different from Aura, however...

**_*Boom!*_**

Ozpin and Glynda saw an ice pillar erupted from the forest as it reaches 15 meters tall to the sky while sending a large ursa on the air, Ozpin dropped his coffee and stood in schock, as Glynda just turned pale as white.

"I-I guess we have to keep an eye to these Students." Glynda said as she looked on her scroll, monitoring Lucy, Natsu, Grey and Erza.

* * *

**Back into the Emerald Forest, where Ruby and Weiss are...**

"Is that a..." Ruby pointed to the Ice pillar from the hills of the emerald forest.

"Uhh...That's a Pillar of Ice, I guess." Weiss replied. "I wonder who did that?"

Suddenly, a large, live object fell from the air and crashed nearby Ruby and Weiss, They jerked as they saw an Ursa, fell from the sky? The creature groaned in pain and fell unconsciouss.

What the?!" Weiss shrieked.

"H-How d-did that ursa get up on the air?" Ruby asked herself as she looks on the sky.

* * *

**On the otherside of the Emerald Forest...**

"Can anyone help me down?" Lucy cried for help, her shirt was stucked on a branch, Suddenly, three beowolves came out, they looked up on her, their stomachs growled for hunger and leaped up, trying to grab her leg.

"Hiek!" Lucy shrieked as she saw beowolved below her. "Oh no, This isn't good."

But however, her shirt began to rip-off from the branch, Lucy begged that someone will save her, But then, A fist appeared as it attacked the beowolf from behind, Natsu and Happy came to save her.

"Leave her alone." He growled towards the remaining two beowolves.

The Beowolves charged towards the pink dragonslayer with their fansgs, but Natsu managed to use a swift strong kick, beating the two beowolves as they flew backwards and hit hard against the tree, The last Beowolf began to use sharp claws to strike, however, Natsu ducked under and send a fist under it's groin as he sent it flying, The other Beovolves looked at him, managed to retreat from their threat, After Natsu fought off the Beowolves, Lucy's shirt was ripped off from the Tree branch, Natsu looked up and suddenly, the blonde stellar mage fell on his arms.

"Natsu!"

"You alright, Lucy?" Natsu said while giving her a smile.

"J-Just let me down." Lucy puffed her cheeks, moments later he put her down.

"Aww, Look at my shirt!" Lucy whined. "It's ripped!"

"Then why don't you call youre celestial spirirts?" Happy exclaimed.

"Oh yeah." Lucy pulled out a silver key and summoned Vigro.

"Youre Highness?" Vigro bowed to her.

"J-Just give me some fresh clothes." Lucy ordered.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaahh!" Suddenly, A voice of a girl screamed throughout the Forest.

"Seems like a girl's in trouble." Said Natsu, moments later, they saw a blonde guy was flung throughout the air as it passed through them.

"Jaune?!" Natsu and Lucy gapped their jaws, leaving Jaune flying and wailed throughout above the forest.

"RUBY! I TOLD THIS IS A TERRIBLE IDEA!" Suddenly, a female voice shouted from above, Natsu and Lucy spotted a large bird flew over them, however, They saw Ruby and the Weiss-girl hanging on it's claws.

"Is that...?" Lucy pointed his finger upwards while a single sweatdrop broke on her forehead.

"Ruby!?" Natsu and Happy said in disbelief.

"WERE FINE!" She shouted back, Natsu and Lucy looked eachother in confusement for what were they talking about, Moments later, The Large black bird continued flying to the end of the forest, Leaving Weiss shouting at Ruby.

* * *

**Meanwhile, On the other side of the Forest...**

**"Ice make Bazooka!"**

**"Fly my Swords!"**

A barrage of swords and ice hailed towards against the last group of Beowolves with Ursa's althogether as it sent them flying as they've made an explosion.

"That's the last of them." panted Gray from exhaustion.

"Come, We've better get looking for the others." Erza said as Gray nodded.

"You think they were fine?" Gray asked. "I mean Lucy."

"Lucy is fine." Erza replied. "She got her celestial spirit magic as her company."

* * *

**5 Minutes later on the old abandoned Temple, 60 meter radius away from Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Gray.**

Ruby picked up a Knight relic as Jaune bicked up a Rook relic as both of them nodded.

"Come one." she said as the others followed her.

Ruby stood over a rock as the others ran across her, they eventually to plan an escape from the Nevermore and the Deathstalker, But then Yang smiled to her younger sister.

"What is it Yang?" Blake asked her.

"Nothing...just..nothing." Yang replied with a smile, moments later, they left the abandoned temple.

* * *

**Back into the Emerald Forest...**

"Natsu!?"

"Lucy!"

"Erza?!"

"Gray!"

"Happy!"

"..."

"Gray..." Lucy pointed a finger on him. "Did you strip off your clothes? Again?"

"Huh?" Gray looked down through his body, he was only wearing boxers, however, he sighted again. "Damn, Where are my clothes...?"

Good, Now as we finally found each other..." Erza exclaimed. "Do anyone has any ideas to get out from this forest?"

"A-Are we getting lost?" Lucy trembled nervously.

"Nah Lucy, We can get out from this forest in no time!" Natsu patted on her shoulder

"Yeah, but how are we getting out from this place, Flaimbrain?" Asked Gray.

Natsu felt a long silence.

"Hey guys, I think I found an old building right ahead of us." Reported Happy while flying upon the forest.

"Really!?" Natsu cheered. "Lets go!"

Minutes later, they have reached their destination, Natsu picked up a Golden King-chess Figure.

"Finally, We got it!" Natsu raised the relic in triumph.

"At least that we are not the only one's here." Erza said, as the others looked to the other relics had gone missing, there are very few of them stood on each stone tables.

"Good, Now we have to go back." Gray said.

"Finally!" Lucy sighted in relief.

After they left the temple, suddenly, they heard gunshots coming from the next mountain nearby, as they went close, They saw a huge black bird being pulled up by the Red-cloaked girl.

"Hey, It's Ruby!" Natsu waved his hand to Ruby while she pulled up the nevermore upwards the cliff and beheaded the creature as she reached the peak.

"Woah!" Natsu gave out a big smile. "Awesome!"

"Hm, not bad for a little girl like her." Erza smirked.

"uuhhh..guys..." Happy pointed out as they turned around, Revealed a dangerous grim, A dragon-like grim, it has sharp claws, Red eyes, Large black wings, Dark scales on their back was protected by hard bones like armour, even, it has two heads.

**"GROOOOAAAAAAHHHH!"**

* * *

**Beacon Cliffs (Ozpin).**

"Th-That's a Deathbringer." Ozpin trembled. "I should have known that this last grim was still somewhere in this forest."

"I've heard it about that Grim." Glynda exclaimed. "According to it's bio, only a single battalion of hunters are only able to manage to kil this grim."

"My god... They should have to get out of there."

* * *

**Temple cliffs, Nearby the large temple.**

Team RWBY and JNPR looked towards the Deathbringer in horror, They've heard that it was the most dangerous grim of all in the Vytal region.

"Oh no, they should have to get out of there!" Jaune said. "Or they would be killed!"

On the other side...

Natsu walked began to walk towards the dragon grim.**  
**

"Tsk, I'm not afraid." Growled natsu as he slammed his palm and cracked his fists. "Hey guys, Lend me ya' hand to beat this thing."

**(Fairy Tail theme: Invoke Magic)**

Erza, Gray and Lucy nodded, Moments later they tooke their fighting position, One of the dragon's head lunged towards Erza, Erza managed to dodge to the left side as the head hit the ground, She re-equipped her armour in Purtagory armour, she swung her large sword over and sliced the neck of the second head, The Deathbringer screamed in agony.

**"Open Gate of the Maid, Vigro!"**

***Ding Dong!***

"Vigro, we need to take advantage on that dragon!" Lucy ordered.

"Yes, Princess." Vigro replied as she began to dig down, thus put holes under each foot of the Deathbringer in mere seconds, The creature loose it's balance.

"Alright!" Gray slammed his palm. "**Ice Make Floor!"**

At this moment, Gray's Ice magic freezes the floor straight until it went upwards to the dragon's body, so it cannot move.

"Natsu!" Erza barked.

"Alright," He grinned.

His left hand ignited in flames, he sprinted towards the grim and used a high-jump aiming his punch to it's head.

**"IRON PUNCH OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"**

Natsu's punch connected to the dragon's head and fell as the ice shattered, However, The Deathbringer stood up on it's feets and let out a Flame breath against Natsu, However, Ruby was initialy schocked for seeing what happened to Natsu.

"Oh my god." Blake went wide eyes

"Natsu!" Yang screamed.

"Oh no... Natsu..." Jaune went down as Pyrrha patted his shoulder..

**(Fairy Tail Theme: Main Theme)**

Then suddenly, the flames turned into a tornado, under beneath the fire tornado revealing Natsu, Still alive and well, began to suck fire, Ruby and her friends, as goes for Prof. Ozpin and Gylna, stared on Natsu in schock and awe, there is one sentence that goes through Weiss's mind.

_'H-How the...?!'_ Weiss made a jaw-drop in awe. _'I-Is that even human!?'_

The Deathbringer stood tremble, it managed to fly over Natsu and used bodyslam against him, moments later, The Dragon felt that someone's pushing up it's body, as it looked over the human, still alive, but has an inhuman strenght.

**"rrrrrrRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"** He roared as he threw the dragon on mid-air of all of his might, Then he used his final attack against the dragon.

**"Fire...Dragon's...ROAR!"** He sent out a beam out of flames, finishing the Deathbringer off, nothing left but a burned lizard.

Natsu and his Friends cheered, Team RWBY and JNPR can't believe of what they have saw, Power's they possesed with incredible strengh and ability, far more different than the Aura.

"Interesting..." Ozpin smirked while monitoring Natsu at his scroll.

**(Fairy Tail Theme: Main Theme ends)**

* * *

**Beacon Academy, Evening.**

"Russel trugh, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark." Said Ozpin, pronouncing them. "Four of you, retrieve the black bishop piece, For this day forwards, You will be working together as Team CRDL, Led by Cardin Winchester."

The audience clapped as the next group came.

"Jaune arc, Lie Rien, Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie." Ozpin pronounce the next group. "The four of you retrieve the white rook piece, For this day forward, you will be working together as Team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc."

"Huh?...By me?"

"Congratulations young man." Ozpin smiled.

Nora laughed in triumph as Pyrrha gave him a hard pat on his shoulder and fell on the floor, Everyone laughs but as well, they cheered.

"Then Blake Belladona, Ruby Rose, Weiss schnee and Yang xiao long" Ozpin pronounced Ruby's team. "The four of you retrieve the white knight piece, For this day forward, you would be working together as Team RWBY, Led by Ruby Rose."

The audience clapped louder in the audience hall, Yang gave Ruby a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you!"

"The last ones, goes to: Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfellia and Erza Scarlet." Ozpin began to pronounce the last group. "On this moment, For recieving the golden king piece, You four would working together as Team NELG, Led by... Natsu Dragneel!"

Suddenly an unison of, whistles, cheers and claps rose across the audition hall, seeing Team NELG as their famous idols, Natsu raised his fist in triumph.

"Wow..We become famous that fast?" Lucy said for herself.

"Well, Yeah, I think...we're the only one's who have magical powers?" Gray asked himself Dumbfounded.

"I guess so." Erza added.

"Looks like things are shaking up..into an interesting view." Ozpin finished his pronouncement of the teams.

* * *

**Abandoned Storage area.**

Roman Torchwick looked around the papers and was depressed about the plans, however, a masked man came along with two luggage's with him.

"Give me that." He took one of the luggage's and opened, revealing dust's and crystal's

"We gonna need more men.."

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Chapter end.**

**Author's Note: Yeah, I called it Team NELG for that team, But don't worry, The next chapter will be coming soon.**

**PS: Report to me if there are some Grammar Error or Mispelling, Thank you ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Grim Lessons**

* * *

**Beacon Academy, Early in the Morning**

The sun shrined it's light through the window overlooking Beacon Academy from the new room of team RWBY, panning over to Weiss Schnee sleeping soundly in her bed. Her eyes flutter open and she stretches her arms above herself, yawning, while Ruby Rose, dressed in her school uniform, creeps up on her side and suddenly blows a whistle, causing Weiss to fall off the bed.

"Good morning, team RWBY!"

"What in the world is wrong with you?!" Weiss demanded.

"Now that you're awake," Ruby said while ignoring her questions "we can officially begin our first order of business."

"Excuse me?" Weiss gets up while brushing her hair.

However, Yang came while holding a lot of collection, Pillows, clothes, pampletes, etc.

"Decorating!" Yang smiled.

"What?!"

However, on Yang's left side there stood Blake, lifting her suitcase "We still have to unpack." However, the suitcase opens itself, spilling its contents "Aaaand clean."

Weiss does not look enthusiastic, especially when Ruby knocks her back again with the blow of her whistle.

"Aaaalright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission!" Ruby, Yang and Blake raised up their fists "Banzai!"

* * *

**Beacon Academy, Hallways.**

"Guaah." Natsu yawns while stretching with a bored expression on his face. "Should we have to wear this?"

Team NELG wore in their school uniforms.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked. "At least these uniforms are pretty."

"Yeah, no doubt." Gray added as Erza nodded in agreement.

"Aye! Gladly that tailor made a uniform for me~!" Happy said while wearing an mini-school uniform. "This uniform fits for me."

"Meh, At least this school has uniforms." Natsu said.

Suddenly, the sounds of two dings and a single buzz, were heard from the other side of the room.

"Isn't that Team RWBY's room?" Gray asked.

"Ruby you dolt!" Said a voice, coming from Wiess Schnee, shouted.

"Yep." Happy replied.

Thus then, sounds of jackhammering and sawing are heard until they gather back at the front of the room.

"What were they doing in there?" Happy asked.

"I don't know," Erza asked. "But we have to keep going to our classroom before we're late, we have a lesson about Vytal region and the Grim."

"Hold on," Lucy stopped. "Who was our Teacher anyway?"

"Well, Peter I guess." Gray replied.

"Peter Port was his name." Erza added. "I guess we have to call him Mr. Port, respectivly during class."

Moments later, Team NELG left and they are on their way to class.

* * *

**Room of Team RWBY, Few minutes later.**

"Objective: Complete!" Ruby said in pure glee

The team looked over their room, Weiss' bed is simply on the ground next to her art and luggage, Blake's bed is next to her books, which are used to raise Yang's bed over it by placing the novels on the posts, and Ruby's is hanging from ropes on the ceiling with a blanket used as a tent over it.

"Alright! Our second order of business is...!" Then Ruby spins until she lands on her bed and a book lands in her lap.

"Classes..." Ruby pulls out a pencil "Now, we have a few classes together today. At 9, we've got to be-"

"What?! Did you say 9 o'clock?" Weiss went wide eyes.

"Uuuum..."

"It's 8:55, you dunce!" Wiess answered after looking on the clock.

Suddenly, Weiss is the first rushing out of the room and down the hall, the members of RWBY and JNPR peeking out from their doorways to look at her go, Ruby flabbergasted and said.

"To class!"

Then Ruby runs out, followed by Yang, and Blake.

"Class...?" Said Jaune nervously.

However, Suddenly, Jaune loses his balance and ends up toppling Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren on top of him. He manages to get out from under them and start running.

"We're gonna be late!"

Moments later in the courtyard, Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch watch the two teams hurry through the school. Glynda looks at her watch, and Ozpin simply sips his coffee.

* * *

**Beacon Academy, Classroom.**

The sight of an axe-blunderbuss, a weapon pans down to the boards displaying various species of Grimm - King Taijitu, Death Stalker, Beowolf, Boarbatusk, Nevermore, and Ursa - behind an elderly teacher named Peter Port.

"Monsters! Demons... Prowlers of the night!" Peter introduce himself. "Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!"

The members of NELG, seated on the second row before RWBY, are in varying stages of in at least, interest; Erza, Lucy, Blake and Yang are sitting up and paying attention, Natsu lay his head on the desk while getting bored, Gray started to get bored too, Under Natsu's desk, is Happy eating his fish for breakfast, Weiss is taking notes and Ruby has her head propped in her hand as she takes a quick nap until she is woken back up by Peter's bad joke, which receives a cricket-filled silence as a result.

"Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy!" Peter began to speak a speech "Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teaming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..."

Suddenly gives Yang a wink, which she groans uncomfortably at

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!" And thus, Peter finished his sentence.

Then a student raises his fist "Ayyyy-yep!"

However, he stood like this for a moment as everyone looks at him strangely before sitting down, embarrassed.

"That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..." Peter began to speak about a history about himself.

His words fade into the background with a series of "blah's" when Weiss notices Ruby is very focused on penciling the paper in front of her.

"...Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me..." Peter port continued.

The speech evolves into more "blah's" as Ruby snickers at her creation and shows it to her teammates: A general ball-with-limbs-and-a-head drawing of the teacher with stink lines coming from him and "Professor Poop" written underneath. Blake, Yang and Natsu, who currently wake up from his day dream, snickered, but Weiss looks annoyed.

"Ah-heh-hem!" Suddenly, Peter looked determined as the snickers fainted, he waits until he has their attention again, thus he continued his speech. "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my "sheer" tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!"

The teacher takes a bow as Weiss slowly gets more and more frustrated with Ruby's antics_._

"The moral of this story?" Peter exclaimed. "A true Huntsman must be honorable!"

Ruby is balancing an apple on a book with her pencil held only by her finger while making a silly face, Natsu snickered at her, covering his mouth from not letting it laugh.

"A true Huntsman must be dependable!"

Ruby has fallen asleep again in the first class of the year.

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

Ruby is not-so-subtly picking her nose, much to Weiss' building anger, However, Natsu was snoring quietly in his sleep from boredness.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" He asked one of the students, But then, Weiss, still angry, raises her hand.

"I do, sir!"

"Well, then, let's find out!" he turns to gesture at the glowing red eyes surrounded by shadow, shaking violently against the cage that traps it.

"Step forward, and face your opponent!"

The opening ends to Weiss Schnee, now back in her regular attire, readying her Myrtenaster at the growling creature in the cage, Her teammates cheer her on from their seats in the front row. Gray wakes up Natsu from his sleep and pointed his finger towards Weiss, The members of Team NELG looked closely what happens.

"Goo~, Weiss!" Yang cheered while raising her fist.

"Fight well!" Blake waived a black flag within "RWBY" descripted.

"Yeah, represent team RWBY!" Ruby cheered.

Lowering her sword and looking over at her "leader" with an annoying look.

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!"

Thus then, Ruby looked sheepish. "Oh, um... Sorry..."

"Alright!" Peter stood next to the cage, pulling out his axe "Let the match... begin!"

The professor swings down and breaks the lock, dropping the cage door and revealing another type of Grimm, Known as the "Boarbatusk" came out from inside, which immediately charges at Weiss. She uses Myrtenaster to deflect its attack and roll to the side, readying herself for its next move. The Grimm stands a distance away from its enemy, studying her.

"Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Port asked.

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Cried Ruby.

Weiss used her Glyph's to help her to dash towards the oncoming Boarbatusk, sticking her blade straight at its skull until they meet and Myrtenaster is trapped in the beast's tusks. Weiss is still hanging on to the hilt, and is tossed around as she struggles to get the rapier back.

"Bold, new approach. I like it!" Peter said in amusement.

"Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby cheered.

Weiss turns to glare at Ruby, only for the Boarbatusk to turn its head and rip the sword from her grip. Myrtenaster lands far away from its master, who is knocked back by the creature's tusks.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon!?" Peter gasped, Team NELG prepared their magic, they would attack if the Boarbatusk managed to kill her, however, Weiss looks up just in time to see the Boarbatusk to charge again, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled and make it crash into a desk. Weiss rushes at her sword and slides to get it back in her hand.

"Weiss! Go for its belly!" Ruby yelled. "There's no armor underneath-"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss truned to Ruby as she broke her sentence.

Ruby looked hurt at Weiss' rebuttal. Meanwhile, the Boarbatusk leaps into the air and rolls into a ball, spinning rapidly in the air and landing on the ground, consistently gaining speed until it launches itself at Weiss. It comes closer and closer, but Weiss activates one of her blue-white circles and blocks the roll, leaping up into the now-black snowflake symbol and turning it blue again so she can drive the blade into the Boarbatusk's stomach. It squeals and falls silent while Weiss gasps in relief.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!"

As Weiss stands up at attention from her exhausted position and Ruby continues to frown. Weiss glared and turns away, walking hurriedly to the exit past her teammates, Jaune looked over her, watching her leaving

"Sheesh, what's with her?" Jaune asked the others.

The remaining members of team RWBY look at each other with the same question, Peter Port looked over her, exiting the classroom, he sighted then looked over the students.

"...Now, Class, We still have time for lessons for today." He said. "Alright, who would be the next to fight a grim?"

Moments later, Natsu raised up a hand. "Oh! Me! Me!" He said in a gleefull tone.

"Ah, Yes, Natsu Dragneel." Peter said in amusement. "A Hunter-in-Training, Without a weapon, but an interesting power stored in you, kindly, different from the Aura, But this, will be an interesting day, I have heard about you with Mr. Ozpin."

Natsu grinned as walked up from his desk and went to the combat area, Peter port brought another cage, this time it's another Boarbatusk inside, Peter port raised up his blunder axe.

"Let the battle, begin!" At this moment, He swing his weapon and breaks the lock, releasing the Boar-like Grim as it growls towards."

"Great!" Natsu cracked his knuckles. "I wonder what that pig taste's like!"

"Erm, Mr. Dragneel." Peter sweatdropped as everyone does. "Grim flesh does not taste good, afterall, sorry."

"Aww.."

Moments later, The Boarbatusk immedieately charge towards him and turned into a spinning death ball, However, Natsu twitched his eyes, before as the spinning Boarbatsuk would reach and kill him, Students gasped and try to look away, However, The members of Team NELG stayed calm, Now, Natsu attacked.

**"Fire Dragon's,"** Thus then, He gave a swift, flaming kick. **"Flaming Kick!"**

At this moment, The Grim was kicked into the air, The students ducked down, letting the Boarbatusk as it crashed out from the window, The Boarbatusk fell while screeching, Back into the classroom, The members of team NELG facepalm for what he just did, He managed to break the class window for such damage.

"eheh...whoops, I think I over did.." Natsu turned over to peter port and apopogize. " Sorry, Mr. Port." He cratch his back.

"No, No, That's alright, You did well." Peter Port replied. "But, I'm afraid that's we all have today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant!...I better to call the Janitor to clean up the mess."

* * *

**Beacon Academy, Hallways**

Weiss is still storming off, but Ruby turns a corner and manages to catch up with her.

"Weiss!" Ruby called.

"What?" Weiss turned around with an angry expression on her face.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?!" Weiss interupted her speech. "You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

"What did I do?" Ruby scoffed, However, Team NELG look over the conversation between Ruby and Weiss

"That's just it - you've done nothing to earn your position!" Wiess yelled to her. "Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!"

"Weiss, where is this coming from?" Ruby fell doubtfull. "What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team."

"Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better." Now Weiss turns her back to Ruby, trying to reach out but dropping her hand with the following words. "Ozpin made a mistake."

Wiess walks away as Ruby looks dejected, However, Natsu came behind her anf patted her shoulder.

"There, There Ruby." Natsu encouraged her.

But then, Ozpin was standing right behind them with a coffee in one hand and his cane in the other. "Hmm... Now that didn't seem to go very well."

Then Ruby turned around, facing Natsu, looking doubtful, even on the verge of tears, She hugged him.

"Is she right? Did you make a mistake?"

Natsu sighted and didn't know what to say, But he felt determined for what Weiss have done to her.

"Ozpin, Is there a solution to solve this?" Natsu questioned while turning to Ozpin.

Ozpin laughed slightly. "That remains to be seen."

* * *

**Beacon Academy, Rooftops**

Weiss is still walking around the halls until she comes across a balcony where Peter Port is watching the sunset over Beacon Academy's rooftops.

"Professor Port!"

"Ah, Miss Schnee! And to what do I owe this fine pleasure?" Peter Port turned around to see her

"I... I enjoyed your lecture!"

"Of course you did, child; you have the blood of a true Huntress in you."

"You really think so?" Weiss smiled to him

"Most surely!" However, He notices Weiss has a small frown and lack of eye contact "Hmm... Something's troubling you."

"Yes, sir..." She nodded

"Dear girl, confess to me your strife!"

"Well... I-I think I should have been the leader of team RWBY!"

In a moments of silence until he speaks "That's preposterous!"

* * *

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked Ozpin

"I mean, it's only been one day. Ruby... I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them." Ozpin leans in so he can look more directly at Ruby then Natsu "Do you?..or...Do you Natsu?"

"Well, For me, being a team leader, I'm not just being smart." Natsu said. "But however, I encourage my friends spirits."

* * *

"Excuse me?!" Weiss replied to Peter Port with an angry tone.

"I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man's never once led me astray." Said Peter.

"So you would just blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?" Weiss asked him

"With all due respect, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude." He replied.

"How dare you!" Weiss looked seething

"My point exactly. I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted." Peter exclaimed.

"That's not even remotely true!" Weiss crossed her arms as she looked defiant, under the teacher's gaze, she reluctantly relents_._ "Well... not entirely true."

"At least that can maybe true." A voice said, Revealing Erza.

"What are you doing here?" Weiss asked her while she crossed her arms. "It's none of youre buisness!"

"Weiss, Listen," Erza said. "I know why you were upset as you walked out from the class."

"It's because Ruby is a dolt, She too childish for Beacon!" Weiss said. "How come that you were not the leader? Natsu and Ruby were both the same!"

"Listen, I know things about leadership." Erza replied as she sighted. "Weiss, You give anything, even since when you were young."

* * *

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly." Ozpin exclaimed "If you're not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?"

"Indeed, Even as my friends were endangered." Natsu added. "I should give my opponents whatever I've got at all costs, I taught of myself whenever protect a person close to me, even as a Leader, To the bitter end, doesn't matter if deadly tactics would kill me."

Ruby looks thoughtful with Ozpin's words and Natsu, then smiles at them.

* * *

"So the outcome did not fall in your favor. Do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision?"Said Erza.

As Weiss finally calms down and looks at her again.

"So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be." Peter added.

Weiss smiles a little at the words of wisdom.

* * *

"You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility," The Ozpin turned back, still talking to her. "Ruby. I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it."

Ruby, with a last look of consideration, turns and walks away. She comes to the balcony where Peter is walking away from Erza and Weiss, Weiss smiles a little to her partner.

* * *

The full moon shines over the green lights of Beacon, and in the room of team RWBY, the door opens and Weiss' shadow is seen against the hall's light. Blake is sleeping under the covers, Yang is spread out on her bed and snoring, and when Weiss lifts the blanket of Ruby's tent, she finds the occupant with her head resting on notes, a pencil in her hand, and open books all around her. Weiss, looking amazed at Ruby's determination, clears her throat and gently shakes the other girl awake, who takes a second to regain consciousness and start flailing in surprise.'

"Weiss! I-I was studying, and then I fell asleep! I'm sorry..."

Weiss places a hand over Ruby's mouth and puts a finger to her own so Ruby understands the need for lowering her voice. Weiss looks near Ruby's pillow and spots an empty Beacon coffee mug.

"How do you take your coffee?" Weiss lowered her hand.

"I..I don't..." Ruby replied.

"Answer the question!" Demanded Weiss as she was getting herself irritated

"Uhh, cream and five sugars!" Ruby replied with a nervous tone

"Don't move." Weiss sighten, then she ducks under to her own bed and comes up a moment later with a fresh cup, offering it to Ruby "Here."

"Um... Thanks, Weiss."

Weiss smiles, then looks apologetic

"Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader." Ruby smiles appreciatively. "Just know that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have!" they share a smile "Good luck studying!"

Weiss ducks under, only to come up and point at one of Ruby's papers "That's wrong, by the way." Then Weiss ducks under again, and her voice comes from the doorway this time "Hey, Ruby?"

"Uh-huh?"

Weiss stands in the door with her hand on the knob. "I always wanted bunk beds as a kid." Then she starts to close the door.

Ruby, grinning at the progress with her friend, goes back to her notes under the dark night of Vale, However, Outside the window from the room of Team RWBY, Happy was carrying Natsu, Natsu smiled, seeing the two felt better for each other.

"See Happy?" Natsu said. "I knew those two can trust themselves."

"Yeah Natsu." Happy replied.

"Come on Happy, We should better sleep." Natsu yawned.

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Chapter End**

**Author's note: Please report to me if there are any Grammar Errors or Misspellings, But for me, it's a bit fast to write a single story like this in just three days, Oh and by the way, thank's for the (Crushes View scanner) For the 9001 views! Don't worry, New chapter would be added soon and it's called Jaunedice and the Bully.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So everyone, Is this all ya wanted? Okay, Let's begin!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Jaunediced and the Bully.**

* * *

Cardin Winchester with Almace perched on his shoulder and Jaune Arc opposite him with his own Crocea Mors out, leaning on his weapon as if exhausted, in the spotlight shining on the Beacon Academyauditorium stage.

He looks at Cardin, who laughs at his opponent's tiredness, and Jaune gathers his strength to charge forward and swing his blade at Cardin, only for him to jump out of the way. Jaune looks back, surprised, as Cardin's mace sends Jaune's shield - and himself - flying back. Now only armed with his sword, Jaune continued to try and attack, but is blocked by the mace's hilt. Their weapons locked, Cardin forces himself up, towering over a struggling Jaune.

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin said musely as he raised his mace.

"Over my dead-!"

However, Jaune is cut short as Cardin knees him in the gut, making Jaune drop his sword and fall to the ground in pain. Cardin raises his mace and is about to slam it down on a worried Jaune just when the buzzer rings, the lights come back on, and Glynda Goodwitch's voice causes him to stop.

"Cardin, that's enough!" Said Glynda, then he relents and walks away as she comes onto the stage, tapping her tablet. "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match."

While Jaune still lays on the floor in defeat and Pyrrha Nikos looks sad, Glynda turns her head to look at the losing warrior as he pulls out a smaller tablet with his low, blinking stats and that of his entire team.

"Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat." Glynda explained. "Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?

"Speak for yourself..." Said Cardin as he placed his mace on the shoulders.

Glynda looked over to the seated and standing students.

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale"

But then, Yang Xiao Long, punching the air in anticipation; Weiss Schnee, shaking her fists with an excited smile; and Ruby Rose, shaking her entire body with enthusiastic energy while squealing softly.

"So keep practicing, Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" Glynda finished.

"Hmm..I wonder what would the Tournament would be like?" Gray asked himself.

"It would be a Fighting Tournament!" Said Natsu, gleefully. "Hey guys, do you remember since we won the Fiore's Guild Tournament? We showed them that we were the number one guild."

The members of team NELG nodded, Indeed, this would be another challenge for the Fairy Tail guild members from Earthland. Moments later, the bell rings and students start leaving while Pyrrha continues to frown sadly. Jaune, still sitting on the floor, hangs his head in shame, Natsu looked over Jaune and walked to him.

"Hey, You okay buddy?" Natsu gave him a hand.

"Th-Thanks Natsu." Jaune got his hand and stood on foot.

* * *

_**Beacon Academy, Cafeteria.**_

Nora Valkyrie's turquoise eyes as she tells an unbelievable story to her audience...

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..." Exclaimed Nora

"It was day." Said Ren

The Nora looked over Blake, paying no attention as she is lost in her book, and Yang, who is hanging on her every word with her hands cupping her face)

"We were surrounded by Ursi..."

**"**They were Beowolves." Ren spoke the truth while sipping a cup of tea.

"Dozens of them!" Nora screams as she stands at the table of both Team RWBY, JNPR and also NELG, where Weiss is ignoring Nora and filing her nails, Ruby and Pyrrha are listening politely, Jaune is messing with his food, Natsu is filling his mouth full of food, Happy was eating his fish, Era was polishing her swords, Lucy was enjoying her lunch along with her stellar spirit, Plue, and Gray, has a bired expression on his face while drinking a cup of orange juice.

"Two of 'em." Ren said.

However, while Ruby and Pyrrha now look at a distant Jaune with concern. Nora keep telling. "But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren sighted.

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked him, Jaune snapped into reality and turning back towards them.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?" He asked.

"It's just that you seem a little... **not** okay..."

as the others stop their distractions and stare at him.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!"

He holds up a thumb while laughing nervously until his attention is focused on the members of Team CRDL, standing around a girl with brown rabbit ears jutting from her hair as Cardin laughs at her and Sky Lark holds up his hands to his head in a mock interpretation of her unusual features.

"Uh oh." Happy said worriedly.

"Hm? What's wrong happy?" Natsu asked the cat, Happy pointed towards team CRDL, picking up a Brown-Haired Bunnygirl, Natsu looked determined.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!"

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!" Jaune explained.

**"**He's a bully." Ruby spoke.

"Oh, please! Name one time he's 'bullied' me." Jaune scoffed.

* * *

**Flashback, One week ago.**

_Jaune is seen on the way to class as Cardin is going the other way down the hall. When the two pass, Cardin knocks his arm into Jaune and makes him drop his book, then continuing on his way with his hands out as if daring anyone to challenge him._

_"Ah, come on!"_

_The next scene shows Jaune and Cardin are about to pass through a doorway, but Cardin clicks on Jaune's sheath and extends it into its shield form as he's going out, causing him to run into his own defense and have it block the exit._

_Jaune grunts in frustration as he tries to lift his shield back out "Come on...!"_

_Then the next flashback shows Glynda is in the locker room with several students, gesturing at the devices._

_"Each of you will be assigned one rocket-propelled locker to store your weapons and extra armor. Additionally, your locker can be sent to a custom location based on a six-digit code."_

_However, Hearing this, Cardin looks at Jaune - standing between him and the only open locker in the room - and the cliché plays itself out as Cardin quickly pushes a shocked Jaune into the small dark space and closes the door on him, pressing random buttons on the pad right after that._

_"What?! No, wait, wait! You've gotta get me out of here! Please! Don't! Don't! Don't do it!" Jaune cried_

_But It's too late to protest when the locker scrunches down and launches up with a burst of blue fire coming from its base. Cardin watches as the locker slowly soars across the sky._

_"Ahhh, coooome oooooooon...!" Jaune yelled, still heard inside from the locker._

**_Flashback ends_**

* * *

The others are totally focused on him now.

"I didn't land far from the school!" Jaune attempted to laugh it off.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." Said Pyrrha

"Ooooh!" Nora gets up from the table and presents her diabolical plan with a not-entirely-sane grin. "We'll break his legs!"

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to _me_; he's a jerk to everyone." Explained Jaune.

However, They all looked over as the laughing grows louder, mixed in with cries of pain from the rabbit girl when one of her ears are tugged on by Cardin.

"Ow! That hurts!" Velvet cried as she tries to _stop _struggling and grimaces as she says. "Please, stop..."

"I told you it was real!" Cardin continues to laugh as he turned to his cronies.

"What a freak!" Russel said as still guffawing with his teammates, However, This does not amused Team NELG, They looked over the entire cafeteria, no one's helping her, not even once, Natsu snarled.

Cardin finally relents and the girl stands up and hurries off, her head bowed and hiding her face from the watching table of heroes.

"Atrocious. I can't _stand_ people like him." Said Pyrrha

"He's not the only one..." Added Blake while she stares on her daggers.

**(Fairy Tail Theme: Fists Blazing)**

However, Natsu stood up and halted Velvet from running away.

"Stay here." He said calmly to her. "I will teach him a lesson."

Natsu glared over Cardin and his goons, for hurting the feelings of an innocent bunnygirl for being a fauna, Natsu learned that most of the Human race in this world doesn't trust the Fauna's, he walked towards them, Team RWBY and JNPR didn't know what he was doing, but they believe it would be insane, however, Dove Bronzewing stood before him and halted.

"Hey, What do you from us?" Dove said in amusement. "You want a punch from us? Huh punk? It's because of that freak?"

Natsu didn't reply, Dove turned to his leader and Cardin let him.

"Okay Pink-Guy, No answers, Let's give you some pain." He said while he cracked his knuckles and punched against Natsu.

Suddenly, He halted the punch in an instant, Giving Dove a death glare.

"You..." Then Natsu, Gave him a strong punch into the face. "BASTARD!"

At this moment, Dove flew over the Cafeteria and hit against the wall, the rest of Team CRDL stared over him as they break a sweat from their foreheads, They pulled out their weapons and pointed towards Natsu

"I don't want to see someone like you.." He snarled. "...For hurting someone's feelings!"

"Heh, Hurting someone's feelings?" Cardin smiled nervously. "She's just a freak, a fauna and who does even care about them?"

"I don't care if she's a human or whatever she is." Natsu pointed his finger over him. "But you, have gone too far!"

"Tch, You want a piece of me? Pink-guy?" Cardin tooks a battle stance.

"Bring it on, Bastard." Natsu replied.

_**To be Continued**_

* * *

_**Chapter End.**_

_**A/N: Ha! Cliffhanger!, Don't Worry, Part 2 would be updating soon.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Jaunedice and the Bullly, Part 2**

* * *

**From the Previous Chapter.**

"Tch, You want a piece of me? Pink-guy?" Cardin tooks a battle stance.

"Bring it on, Bastard." Natsu replied.

**Back into our Story.**

* * *

**Beacon Academy, Cafeteria.**

"Heh, What are you going to do?" Taunted Russel towards Natsu. "You are just alone, Just you and us."

"Yeah." Sky added, grinning.

"Sky and Russel, Get him." Cradin ordered, so as they did.

Russel and Sky dashed towards Natsu as they were trying to flank him from left and right, Natsu didn't reacts nor flinched.

"Gotcha!" Sky raised up a fist, aiming towards the Dragonslayer. "Your dead, Freak!"

However, a fast, sword slice striked Sky from behind before he would sent a punch against him, It was Erza.

**(Fairy Tail Theme: The Firebird and it's Power of Destruction.)**

"Gah!" Sky screamed as he was sent into the air, then crashes on the tables from the other students.

"What the?!" Russel looked towards to his fallen comrad. "Sky? What happened!?"

"Oi." Said a cold voice, as a cold hand grabbed Russels head from behind, It was another member of Team NELG, Gray.

"Don't ever mess with us nor him." Thus then, Gray threw Russel and hit against the wall where Dove lays unconscious, Moments later, Natsu continued walking towards Cardin, He raised his mace against the pink-haired Dragonslayer.

**(Fairy Tail Theme: Hagane Hakunetsusen.)**

"I will break youre Head, You Bastard!" Yelled Cardin as he charged against him.

He swung his mace against him, however, Natsu jumped back, Cardin continuesly swinging mace, many times trying to hit his head, but Natsu dodged his attacks without breaking a sweat and didn't even flinched, The studentys, Velvet, Team RWBY and JNPR saw the fight between Natsu and Cardin.

'W-Woah..' Thought Jaune. 'He dodged all that?'

"Heh." Natsu wiped his finger under his nose, smirking. "Youre damn slow big guy."

After that, Cardin felt exhausted, Now it's the chance that Natsu would strike back, He punched Cardin's tough armour, Cardin felt some pain in his chest and fell 2 meters backwards, however, the Bully stood on his feet again, This time, he would send his final attack, Cardin charged Natsu one more time and raised his mace, But the attack failed as Natsu jumped backwards, letting the mace to hit the floor and caused an Earthquake, Team RWBY staggered back.

"You..." The bully snarled towards Natsu. "I won't fall back to you."

"Bring it punk." The dragonslayer grinned as he taunted cardin.

The bully roared as he swung his mace one more time, by using his rage, This time, Natsu couldn't react but felt calm, The students gasped in horror as Velvet closed her eyes, for hoping, that not seeing Natsu would get his head hit by his mace, Before as the Mace would hit it's head... Natsu blocked the huge mace with his bare hand, Cardin went wide-eyes, he couldn't believe that this... Guy... Blocked his mace with bare hand!

"Wha-...What the..." Cardin flabbergasted in disbelief.

"This is for the bunnygirl." Natsu growled before he gave his last punch.

The fist hit directly to his face and flew backwards, Meanwhile, Russel and Dove regain their consciousness, however, as they wake up, they saw an incoming cardin, Dove and Russel hugged each other as they embraced the impact.

***BAM!***

**(Fairy Tail Theme: Hagane Hakunetsusen ends)**

At this moment, Cardin groaned in pain, Underneath him were Russel and Dove, trying to get out, Natsu walked towards him, Cardin looked up and gulped.

"O-Okay, We surrender!" Begged Cardin as he looked to the two beneath him. "Right guys?"

His goons quicklynodded in agreement, Natsu grabbed his collar and takes a face-to-face.

"I will let you go..." Said Natsu. "Bu first, apologize her."

Cardin looked over Velvet.

"Okay, I'm sorry Velvet." Cardin apologized her. "I-I won't harm you again, Okay? Now would you please let me go?"

Then Natsu let him go, Cardin told to his goons to get out from the cafeteria, Dove began to carry the unconscious Sky from the table.

"Th-Thank You." Velvet thanked him as she blushed.

"Youre Welcome." Natsu replied as he scratched the back of his head with a smile on his face.

The students began to whisper each other, Blake sighted in relief, Pyrrha, Ruby and Yang came up to Natsu, Erza and Gray.

"Natsu, Erza and Gray, You did it great." Pyrrha said proudly.

"Damn, You got some skills, pink-guy" Yang gave him a proud punch on his shoulder. "I wonder how you block his mace with your bare hands."

"Natsu, That was a great fight between you and cardin!" Cheered the Little red riding hood, gleefully. "You teached him who's the boss!"

"Eheheh.." Natsu laughed a bit. "Well, at least we have to clean up the mess we've caused."

"Well... Great..." Lucy sighted,

Minutes later, Glynda came in the cafeteria and ordered Team NELG to clean up the Mess and the damage they have caused, Meanwhile, Ozpin smirked, Looking at Team NELG in his scroll, he took a sip from his coffee.

* * *

**Beacon** **Academy**, ** Room of JNPR**

A dejected Jaune and Pyrrha come onto a rooftop of one of the buildings, with a clear view of the glowing green orbs in the central tower of Beacon**.**

"Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not _that_ depressed." Said Jaune and looks over the edge of the roof, to the confusion of Pyrrha. "I can always be a farmer or something..."

However, To Pyrrha's realization of horror "N-n-no!" Phyrrha dashes to push Jaune away from the edge. "That's not why I brought you up here!" A

suddenly a camera pans out to show the two on the roof as they talk with Cardin leaning in his windowsill right below them.

"Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so... I want to help you!"

**"**Wh-what?"

"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!"

**"**You think I need help?"

**"**N-no! No, that's not what I meant." Pyrrha replied. "But instead, Natsu and his gang, they helped you a lot."

**"**But you just said it.'

"Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon! That speaks volumes of what you're capable of!"

However, Jaune turning away from her, lowering his head and voice. "You're wrong. I-I don't belong here."

"That's a terrible thing to say!" She gasped. "Of course you do!"

Then, he turned back around, he looked. angry in Pyrrha "No, I don't!"

Then sighs as Pyrrha looks bewildered and he reveals the truth. "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon..."

Jaune turns his back to her so he doesn't have to face her.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't earn my spot at this Academy!" Jaune. yelled and looks at her again. "lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!"

"What? But... why?"

"Cause this is always what I've wanted to be!" Jaune repliey "My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough."

Pyrrha appproached to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Then let me help you!"

However, he turned on her with mad frustration. "I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!"

"Jaune, I-"

"I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives!" He barked, interrupting her sentence. "Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own... then what good am I?"

Pyrrha attempts to reach out for his arm and console him, but he leans back from her touch.

"Just... leave me alone. Okay?"

"If that's what you think is best..." Pyrrha bowed her Head with a sad expression in her face.

She walks away, her footsteps getting softer and softer until she leaves the roof. Jaune paces a little until he hears a mocking laugh and Cardin appears on the roof from his window.

"Oh, Jaune..."

"Cardin!" Jaune yelped as he turned around Tod his Bully.

"I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room." Said Cardin. "So you snuck into Beacon, huh? I gotta say, Jaune, I never expected you to be such a rebel!"

"Please, Cardin, please, don't tell anyone!" Jaune begged to him.

"Jaune, come on! I'd never rat on a friend like that!"

"A... a friend?" Jaune went speechless, for the first time, the words from he heard from his bully.

"Of course!" Cardin smiled as he traps Jaune in a headlock under his arm despite his struggling. "We're friends now, Jauney boy! And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time."

Then he finally releases Jaune, who gasps as he leans on the ground.

"That being said, I really don't have time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today. Think you could take care of that for me, buddy?" Cardin leans down to rub Jaune's hair and gets up with a grin.

"That's what I thought." Cardin heads back to hang onto the edge."Don't worry, Jaune; your secret's safe with me."

* * *

**Chapter end**

**To be continued**

**PS: Well, Cardin got bastardity again.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Enter Forever Falls**

* * *

**Beacon Academy, Hallways.**

"Natsu, Is it true that youre dad is a Dragon?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, he was." Natsu replied, However, Ruby rubbed her chin and look straight up, thinking.

"Natsu, He's a dragon, Am I right?" Natsu nodded as an answer. "But, Where are youre real parents? I mean, do know who youre parents were?"

Natsu shook his head. "No, Igneel found me as an abandoned baby in the forest." He said. "He never knew who my real parents were, But he's a good father."

"Aye, Igneel took care of him." Happy added. "However, He left Natsu behind, thus he wanted to become stronger to find igneel."

"That looks sad.." Ruby looked down. "Why did he leave you behind?"

"Not just only me." Natsu replied. "My firends, who are also Dragonslayers named Wendy and Gajeel were also being left behind."

"Oh,...and also, Natsu, What is a "Dragonslayer"? I want to know." Ruby asked him.

"Well, A Dragonslayer has a rare magical ability in our world back in Earthland." Answered Happy. "They have an ability of Inhuman superstrength and able to slay dragons, Wizards can learn those from any Dragon, Like fore example, Natsu is a Fire-Type Dragonslayer and he's high resistance to fire."

"Huh. No wonder that the Deathbringer flame breath doesn't affect him." Ruby said herself. "Natsu, Have you ever slay a Dragon before?"

"Well, Uhh..." Natsu frown upon her question. "Well, I did, yeah, But, since back there during the Tournament, There were a lot of Dragons, I teamed up with my uncle Atlas to beat the Dragons and won!"

"Wow." Said the astonished Ruby.

"Even, They have an ability to eat an element that were the same, Natsu can eat fire." Happy added.

"Oh really? I wonder how fire tastes." Then ruby looked at natsu.

"Well, It depends on how it tastes." Natsu said as he pulled out a red crystal dust. "Anyways, I wish I could eat some of these."

Then he took a bite of the red crystal dust, Ruby went wide eyes.

"Even as I thought, It tastes like strawberry, I like it."

"From where did you get that?" Asked Ruby.

"Oh, I found a luggage simply lying nearby your dorm." he reply. "It has somesort of an Snowflake insignia attached on that luggage, So I opened it filled with red crystal and some sort of red powder in jars, but now, I felt hungry."

"Natsu tought it was a candy." Added Happy.

"So I got hungry, Then eat it."

"Th-That's from Weiss." Ruby flabbergasted. "Oh, I wonder what will happen to Weiss if she found her luggage and-"

**"WHO THE HELL STOLE MY RED DUST'S!?"** Shouted an angry voice echoed througout the Hallways, Ruby shrugged.

* * *

**Dorm of Team JNPR**

Pyrrha Nikos looks out the window sadly as Lie Ren loads his two weapons known as the Storm Flower and Nora Valkyrie is jumping on her bed in the room for Team JNPR.

"How come Jaune gets home so late?" Nora asked

"He's become rather scarce since he started fraternizing with Cardin." Ren said himself

"That's weird... Doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow? We need our rest!" Nora proclaims this while twirling in midair so her back hits the covers.

"I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing." Pyrrha said with a much higher voice, plus an angry expression on her face

Nora and Ren exchange glances, not knowing that Jaune himself is looking in through the crack of the door.

"Mmmm... I guess so."

Hearing this, Jaune hangs his head and closes the door, just as a voice interrupts his thoughts, It was Ruby

"Hey, Jaune!" Ruby startled, Jaune turns around to see her in her pajamas, and she giggles at his reaction "Long time, no see! Did you lock yourself out again?"

"Oh, uh, nope!" Jaune replies andraised his scroll, attempting to laughes "Got it!"

"So! Where have you been lately?" Ruby asked

"I, uh..." Jaune replied as he tries to come up with something, but just sighs and lowers his head. "I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have, and now Cardin has me on a leash, and Pyrrha won't even talk to me, and..." For a moment, he breathes heavily through his nose. "I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea."

Jaune presses his back to his team's door and slides down to the floor in depression. "I'm a failure."

"Nope!"

"Nope?" Jaune said surprisingly

"Nope! You're a leader now, Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure." Said Ruby

"But... what if I'm a failure at being a leader?"

Ruby thinks about it for a moment, then gives her answer. "Nope!"

Jaune laughs as she joins him on the floor. "You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff."

"Nope!" Ruby leans into the door some more. "Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid..."

Then Jaune groans and sinks lower to the ground

"... and you might've even been a failure the first day we met!" Ruby told him as Jaungroans and goes lower still. "But, you can't be one now. You know why?"

"Uhhh, because...?"

"Because it's not just about _you_ anymore. You've got a team now, Jaune. We both do! And if we fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us." Ruby said as she gets up and places her hands on her hips as she speaks. "We have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second. Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. And I think that can be you."

Then she walks over to her door and opens it as Jaune, now slightly inspired by her words, watches her wave. "Good night, Jaune!"

Thus then, Ruby went inside into her dorm, with new energy, Jaune pushes himself off the ground and faces the door, ready to turn the knob and face his team, but his scroll beeps and he pulls it off of his side to open it, seeing Cardin's contact relaying a message.

"_Hey! It's your buddy Cardin! I know you're probably busy with that Dust project I gave you, buuuut I'm gonna need you to go out and get me a bag of Rapier Wasps._" Jaune makes a terrified sound in response. "_And make sure they've got some_ _really big stingers! It's important, so don't screw this up!_"

Jaune closes his scroll just when it begins to beep again. Sighing, he wearily heads down the hallway and away from his room.

* * *

**Forest of Forever Falls, The Next day**

An overhead shot of a forest bustling with red leaves and gray trunks is seen as the camera descends and shows Glynda leading teams RWBY, JNPR, NELG and CRDL through the area.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful." Glynda instructed as she turned to her students. "But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so."

The group stops and Jaune, grunting and carrying a large case with six empty glass jars on top, tries to catch up with them and ends up bumping into Cardin. The bully scowls at Jaune, who attempts to feign innocence by whistling tunelessly as Glynda is still instructing her group, holding up a full jar of their objective. "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun! Oh and don't forget, Natsu Dragneel."

"Yeah?" Natsu raised his eyebrow.

"Please don't do anything to cause fire in this forest." Glynda said. "You understand?"

"Yep." Natsu nodded.

However, While Yang Xiao Long and her sister smile at one another, Jaune attempts to sneak noisily away from Cardin to his team, but the blackmailer sees this and grabs Jaune by the back.

"Come on, buddy - let's go!" Carding said.

Jaune miserably looks up at his team, where Nora and Ren are already walking into the forest's depths and Pyrrha is staring sadly at the scene. Dropping his gaze, Jaune turns and follows CRDL, to the disappointment of a sighing Pyrrha before she continues on.

* * *

**East side of Forever Falls, Minutes later.**

Team CRDL is making themselves as comfortable as possible by leaning on stones, trees, and the ground while Jaune returns to the group with six full jars, setting them down just as he collapses face-down. The surrounding team gets up in response.

"Hey, great work, Jauney boy! Now that wasn't too hard, was it?"

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff..." Jaune said himself, still on the ground, cross-eyed and sounding dizzy.

"Greeeeat, great, great. So, _Jaune_, I bet you're asking yourself," Cardin told him. "'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect six jars of tree sap when there's only five of us?'"

Jaune nodding, still exhausted_._ "That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today, yes."

"Well, come with me, and you'll find out." Said Cardin as he stood up.

Jaune moans and gulps in worry, Now perched on a hilltop overlooking the other students, team CRDL, plus Jaune, squeezed between Cardin andRussel Thrush, peak their heads over the crest and watch as everyone is retrieving their samples of sap. Ren, kneeling to collect it from a tree, passes a full jar to Nora, who "Mmmm!"s at the gift as Ren trades it for the other jar in her care. He turns back to the tree and starts filling it up while several licking sounds are heard off-screen until the camera pans back to Nora, now with an embarrassed smile covered in red and an empty jar in her hands.

"Cardin, wh-what's going on?" jaune asked him to his right-side

"Payback." Cardin smirked as they looked on Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha...?" Jaune widened his eyes and watches her gather more sap from a tree. "Wh-what are you-?"

Thus then, then bully pounds his fist on the ground_._

"That's the girl. Red-haired know-it-all, thinks she's so smart. Alright, boys..." Snarled Cardin as he pulls out a buzzing cardboard box with a large "W" written on its sides. "Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put him to work."

Russel grabs Jaune by the shoulder, who barely laughs in nervousness.

"Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things _loooove_ sweets." he instructed him as Pyrrha is seen finishing her sap collection. "I'm thinking it's time we teach _her_ a thing or two."

The members of CRDL get up from the ground, Cardin offers his hand to Jaune, only to painfully yank him up on his feet and shove the jar into his grasp.

"And _you're_ gonna do it."

"Do what?"

"Hit her with the sap!" Cardin leans in close to Jaune's fact._l_ "Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."

Jaune looks down at the jar of sap in his hands and then up at the four grinning teammates waiting to see what happens. Jaune turns towards the group and aims his throw at an oblivious and smiling Pyrrha, trying to steel his nerves and shaking hand to do the deed, but ultimately steels himself for what he's about to do.

"No." Jaune answered.

"What did you say?"

"I said... **NO!**" Jaune gritted his teeth while grippin the jar.

He turns and throws the jar at Cardin, instantly recoiling his hands to himself as he looks at Cardin's breastplate covered in sap. The other team leader, however, just looks at himself and laughs darkly.

"Oh, you've done it now..."

Jaune humorously laughs to himself once more with his hands still raised in an attempt for defense as Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark grab Jaune's shoulders and pull him in so his terrified eyes, moments later, Jaune Arc was getting pushed to the ground, groaning as he looks up and sees a sap-covered Cardin looming over him. The bigger warrior picks Jaune up by his front and grins while punching him back to the ground.

"You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy." Cardin picks up a bruised Jaune again while the rest of Team CRDL watches_._ "I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny _pieces_."

"I don't care what you do to me..." Jaune's head began to hang back and looks at Cardin with fury. "... but you are **not** messing with my team."

"What? You think talk like that makes you tough?" Cardin looked at him, momentary schocked. "You think you're a big strong man now?"

Jaune smiles in defiance. An enraged Cardin roars and raises his fist again, but just as the hit connects, a bright light shines from Jaune, and when the white fades from the screen, Cardin is crying out in pain as he holds his hand. Jaune, now back on the ground but completely healed, looks confusedly at his hands as they faintly glow white. While he stares, though, Sky Lark kicks Jaune in the back and gets him on his stomach, but he looks up and glares at the approaching Cardin.

"Let's see how much of a man you really are..."

Just as he says this, a low growl is heard, and a surprised Team CRDL turns around and sees a large paw crash onto the scene, belonging to a huge Ursa Major with dozens of jagged spikes sticking out from its wide back. It leaps forward and stands over the terrified students, lifting its head in the air to smell the sap on Cardin's breastplate. It lands back on its forelegs and roars at Cardin while his teammates heroically flee.

"That's a big Ursa!" Russel yelled in freight

Cardin is rooted to the spot when the Grimm swings its claws and knocks him sideways, revealing Jaune cowering behind him. The Ursa continues to sniff, uninterested in Jaune and following its nose to Cardin. He watches at it towers over Cardin, who gets his wits and pulls out his mace weapon only for the monster to swipe it away to Jaune's feet. He looks conflicted, wondering whether to fight or run away.

* * *

Meanwhile, the roar of the giant Ursa was heard by the members of Teams RWBY, NELG and JNPR, still collecting sap on the other side of the forest.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ruby asked to her team as she was getting concerned.

"Huh?"

"I heard a roar.." Gray said.

Suddenly, the remaining members of Team CRDL are seen running the other way from the Ursa through the other students.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Russel yelled as looking back, however, he runs into Yang accidentally.

"What?!" Yang demanded, completely unfazed by his collision, she picks him up by the front of his shirt. "Where?"

Russel struggled and still running in air, but points back from where they came."Back there! It got Cardin!"

"Jaune!" Pyrrha gasped as she dropped a jar of sap. "He's in Trouble!"

"Oh no!" Lucy gasped.

"Yang! You and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch!" Ruby ordered, Then her older sister dropped Russel on the ground and began to run away, Yang and Blake nod before following the orders.

Pyrrha turned to Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie as she and Ruby activate their weapons_._ "You two, go with them! There could be more!"

"Hold on, We're going too." Erza said as she unsheated her sword, Ren nodded. "Gray youre coming with us."

"Alright." Grey nodded.

"Hey guys." said Natsu over the remaining group. "We've better hurry!"

Moments later, they ran off to search Jaune and Cardin.

* * *

**Meanwhile, On the other side of the Forest.**

Cardin is attempting to run from the following Ursa, but it leaps over its prey and claws him away. He tries to get up and crawl away.

"_Crap!_ Crap, crap!" Cardin cursed himself

"Oh, no!" Pyrrha gasped as Ruby, Weiss, Natsu, Happy and Lucy came.

They watch as the Ursa leans over the helpless victim, raising its paw and swiping it down... only to be blocked by Jaune's shield. He struggles to defend a stunned Cardin from its attempts to lean on him, but Weiss lifts Myrtenasteras she prepares to go help.

"Wait!" Pyrrha halted her.

Jaune takes the shield out from the Ursa's paw and slashes at its stomach, causing it to lash out and try to crush him. He rolls out of the way and jumps over its swipe at his feet, but he is unprepared for when it launches a claw at him in midair. He lands far away, yet is immediately back on his feet and passing Cardin as he charges again. The Ursa knocks Jaune behind it when he tries for a leaping attack, and he looks at the scroll in his shield to find out that his Aura level is in the red. He grows angry again and starts to run at the Ursa as it also begins to dash towards him, As they are just about to clash in slow-motion, Pyrrha sees that Jaune has left himself completely open to the Ursa's attack, and lifts her hand out to him, gathering dark red energy in her arm. Just as the Ursa is about to hit him, the glow surrounds Jaune's shield and makes it lift up to block the swipe. Jaune uses the surprise defensive move to lean on the ground, push his shield back up, and swing his blade right through the Ursa's neck. The head falls to the ground as the body slams onto the ground.

"Woah!" Natsu said in surprisement. "Ha! I knew Jaune could do it."

"Uhhh... What?" Ruby turned to Pyrrha, smiling after the glow on her hand faded.

"How did you...?" Weiss asked to her, Equally amazed

"Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs. My Semblance is polarity." Pyrrha replied.

"Whoa, you can control poles..." Said Ruby

"No, you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism!"

"Semblance?" Asked Lucy. "Is that some kind of Aura's ability."

"Yes." Pyrrha replied. "However, You, Natsu and the rest of youre Teammates have youre Magic, apperantly different from us."

"Magnets are cool, too..." Ruby whispered to Weiss.

However, Weiss noticed her, Leaving. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Yeah!" Ruby cheered. "We've better tell them what happened!"

"Of course!" Added Natsu. "You can't believe how he kicked that monster's butt!"

"We could... Or perhaps we could keep it our little secret?" Pyrrha said as she walks away again as Ruby and Weiss smile to each other in understanding and a bruised Jaune sheathes his weapon before going over to Cardin.

Cardin, still covered in sap, looks up at Jaune as his savior offers a hand. Cardin smiles as he takes it and is lifted back up on his feet.

"Holy crap, Jaune!"

"Don't _ever_ mess with my team - my friends - _ever_ again." Jaune said as he stares Cardin dead in the eye_._ "Got it?"

Cardin looks intimidated, possibly even apologetic. With his order spoken, Jaune turns and walks away from a frozen Cardin behind, However, Natsu came behind.

"Hey." He gave him a cold glare, Cardin shrieks and ran away from the Dragonslayer, Natsu laughed, Suddenly another large Ursa came behind him.

"Natsu look out!" Ruby warned him. "It's another-"

However, Just as before Ruby would finish her sentence as goes for the Ursa would manage to kill him, Natsu turned and used a swift uppercut against the Ursa and flew backwards

"..One.." Ruby finished.

The large Ursa roared at the Dragonslayer, But then, Natsu dashed towards the Ursa, raising his fist.

**"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!"** Natsu roared as his flaming fist send an Ursa to the sky. "Whew...He weights a ton, Right Happy?"

"Aye Sir!" Happy agrees.

"... Who the hell is this guy!?" Weiss demanded an Answer to Ruby as a sweatdrop breaking on her forehead. "He is completely insane to be running into an enemy without warning!"

"Well Weiss." Ruby replied with a sigh. "I don't know either, Guess you should not mess up with that guy."

* * *

**Beacon Academy**

Later that night, on top of the dorm building, a uniformed Jaune stands on the edge and looks into the distance at the green lights of Beacon.

"No Cardin tonight?" Pyrrha walks to his side_._ "I thought you two were best buds?"

"Pyrrha... I'm sorry." Jaune turned to her "I was a jerk! You were only trying to be nice, and... I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-"

"Jaune! It's okay!" Pyrrha said _a_s they smile at one another. "Your team really misses their leader, you know." Then Pyrrhabegins to walk to the exit "You should come down! Ren made pancakes! No syrup, though - you can thank Nora for that!"

Jaune smiles, but holds out his hand and calls out.

"Wait!" Then Pyrrha turns around, and Jaune looks sheepish_._ "I know I don't deserve it after all that happened, but... would you still be willing to help me... to help me become a better fighter?"

Pyrrha turns around so a worried Jaune won't see her satisfied smile. She goes up to Jaune and suddenly pushes her leader to the ground.

"Hey!" Jaune whined

Pyrrha stands over him with her arms on her hips and an evaluating tone. "Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground." Then she offers him her hand, which he graciously accepts, and they continue to hold on to and grin at each other. "Let's try that again."

Meanwhile, Natsu and Happy looked over the two from the other balcony.

"Look Happy, Jaune is training with her to be stronger." Natsu grinned towards Happy.

"Aye Natsu." The cat agrees, Suddenly, a grumble from their stomachs were heard. "I guess I need some fish to eat now."

"Yeah me too.." Natsu sighted, however, an imaginary lightbulb popped on his head."Luckily, I got this!"

Natsu pulled out a red crystal dust.

"Wha-?! Did you steal that from her again?!"

"Huh? Well, Her luggage stood oustide nearby our dorm, I don't know why."

"Well-" Just as before Happy will finish his sentence, someone screamed in fury.

**"RUBY! SOMEONE STOLE MY RED DUST'S AGAIN!"** Echoed Weiss voice throughout the academy, Happy and Natsu shrugged.

"Let's Get out from here."

"Aye."

Moments later, they ran quickly into their dorms.

**Chapter end**

* * *

**To be Continued.**

**A/N: Okay, I was questioned by another author to make One Piece or Full Metal Alchemist crossover with RWBY, I say, Why should I? Well if you had an idea just write it down, but sorry guys, I have lots of stuff to do. ;)**

**Note: Explosive/Fire Element were stored inside the Red Crystal Dust.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Black and White**

* * *

**The City of Vale**

Into the streets of Vale being decorated in time for the Vytal Festival streamers and balloons in various of colours are proudly on display, and Team RWBY is strolling through it together with Team NELG, all with an awed Weiss Schnee in the front. A sign is being put up by the elderly shopkeeper of the From Dust Till Dawn store that reads in bright red letters **"WELCOME TO VALE!"** for all the foreign newcomers from their kingdoms of Vytal.

Weiss stopped and raised her arms in amazement "The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!"

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." Ruby frowned a little "It's kinda weirding me out..."

"I wonder what would the festival would be like?" Erza wondered as her arms crossed.

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world!" Weiss turned to Ruby. "There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!"

"Cool! A tournament is also taking place in this festival!" Cheered the Energetic Natsu.

"Yes, isn't it great?" Added Weiss happily, suddenly, Natsu grabbed Happy in his arms.

"Come on Happy, Lets see what's in there!"

"Aye Sir!"

Then, They rushed out from the group, Lucy sighed and decided to join them. "Natsu, Wait!"

"Speaking of those Three." Yang sighted with her arms crossed. "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring."

"Quiet, You!" Weiss yelled back a bit.

Hours later after they toured around Vale, the group stopped nearby the docks, the sounds of foghorns were heard from the boat.

"Remind me again," Yang sighed with arms crossed. "Why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?"

**"**Ugh, they smell like fish!" Ruby said in disgust while she covered her nose.

"Well, speaking of fish" Said Gray. "This place reminds me back at home, In Magnolia, including, staring on the sea while going to the docks."

"Uhhm...Gray.." Erza pointed him. "Did you stripped youre clothes again?"

"Huh? Wha-...Dammit, Where are my clothes?!"

Luckily, Gray was still wearing his boxers, Blake facepalm, Ruby turned away from him, Weiss frowned on his public stripping, however, Yang hid her blush away from Gray.

* * *

**Meanwhile, In Earthland.**

"Juvia felt something..." Juvia looked on the air, feeling wierd and uncomfortable. "Someones going to conquer Gray's heart."

* * *

**Back in Remnant..**.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a reprensatitives of Beacon." Weiss exclaimed. "I feel as though it is my _solemn_ duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!

"She wants to spy on them" Blake speak herself as Weiss continued to walk "So she'll have the upper hand in the tournament."

"You can't prove that!" Weiss scoffed

After minutes of walking, Ruby looked on the right, the group halted.

"Whoa." The group stopped and looked over a shattered window down the street and a door full of yellow caution tape of the Vale Police Force before walking over to the detective in front writing on his pad. "

"What happened here?" Ruby asked one of the detectives.

"Robbery." said the Detective as he walked next to his partner. "Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle."

"That's terrible." Yang sighted sadly.

"They left all the money again." The detectives partner sighed.

"Huh?" Ruby turned to them while hearing their conversation.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" Asked the Detective

**"**I don't know, an army?"

"You're thinking about the White Fang?"

"Yeah," The 2nd Detective remove his sunglasses. "I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

"Hmpf! The White Fang." Weiss scoffed with her arms crossed. "What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

"What's _your_ problem?" Blake turned her eye to Weiss

"My problem?" Weiss turned to Blake. "I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"White Fang?" Erza wondered

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." Blake crossed her arms as she gets serious.

"Is that some kind of a Criminal Organisation?" Gray asked. "This reminds me of a 'Dark Guild' case."

"You can hardly say that Gray." Blake replied and turned to Weiss. "But they're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided?" The heiress talked back. "They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!"

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!"

**"**Hmm... Blake's got a point." Ruby suggested. "Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him."

**"**That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss exclaimed, This does not amuse Blake. "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"That's not necessarily true..."

"Indeed, There are nice ones, Not most of them were evil." Erza added as Gray nodded in agreement.

"Oh, Not you two." Weiss facepalmed, she realized that Team NELG were also protecting Good Faunus only, since they saved an innocent faunus named Velvet Scarlatina from Humiliation for what Cardin Winchester had caused.

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" Shouted someone.

As the group overhears the cry for help coming from the docks and rushed over to investigate, a Faunus with a golden monkey tail named Sun Wukong is seen running down the length of the boat and leaping on to the edge as the two sailors are about to apprehend him.

**"**Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!" Sun taunted to his pursuers then he jumps off and hits the dock running.

**"**You no-good stowaway!" Yelled an angry sailor

Sun used his tail to hang on a lamppost while he peels back a banana "Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" Just before he eat_, _one of the detectives down below throws a stone at him to get his attention.

**"**Hey! Get down from there this instant!" The Detective demanded him.

But Sun drops the banana peel on the detective's face, who growls in return. The monkey-like Faunus twirls up to crouch on the lamppost, laughs in amusement, and proceeds to leap off and run away from the detectives. As he runs past the group of Team RWBY and NELG, he winks at an astonished Blake in slow motion before time speeds up again and he continues to be chased by the officers.

Yang watched the Faunus get farther and farther away._ "_Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..."

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss ordered as she raised a finger on the air.

Weiss, Yang, Erza, Gray and Ruby give chase while Blake stands still, lost in thought, before coming back to reality and following her friends. The team rounds the next corner, but then Weiss bumps into someone and trips. She looks up only to see Sun jump on to a building and disappear from her view.

"No, he got away!" Thus then, Weiss was suddenly bumped into someon.

"Uhh... Weiss?" Yangpoints to the strangely at the girl underneath her teammate.

Weiss finally sees that she fell on a smiling girl, which startles the heiress and makes her get up quickly, however, the strange orange-haired girl is still down on the ground, smiling widely.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" She spoke

"Um... hello." Ruby greeted

"Are you... okay?"

"I'm **wonderfull**! Thank you for asking." The wierd girl replied

The group looks at each other in bewilderment before Yang speaks up again.

"Do you... wanna get up?" Yang asked her.

The orange-haired girl thinks about this for a moment. "Yes!" Then she leaps back on her feet while the team steps back a little. "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

**"**Blake."

"Gray."

"Erza."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Blake hits Yang side. "Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"You already said that."

"She feels not human to me.." Gray thought himself, However, Penny turned to Gray with a creepy face with a creepy smile, He staggered back as a few sweatdops appeared flows across his face. "Damn, That's one creepy girl and strange too.

Penny turned to Ruby again.** "**So I did!"

**"**Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss apologized her as they turn around and start walking away.

"Take care, friend!" Ruby waved her hand to Penny.

Moments later after when they get far enough away from a startled Penny.

"She was... _weird_..." Said Yang

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" Weiss looked left and right.

***BOOM!* **

Suddenly, an explosion was heard

"Guys, What was that?" Ruby turned back. "I heard an explosion coming from there."

Moments later, Penny appeared in front of a Weiss, The heiress shrieked in surprise

"What did you call me?"

As Weiss looks back and forth in shock and Yang looks apologetic.

"Oh, I'm really sorry," said Yang. "I definitely didn't think you heard me!"

"No, not you." Penny walks through the group and leans her head down to Ruby. "**You!**"

_"Me?_ I-I don't know." Ruby startled "I, what I, um, uh...""

**"**You called me 'friend'! Am I _really_ your **friend**?" Penny asked

"Uuuum..." The ruby looks over Penny's shoulder while her teammates motions to deny her, then, she looked to Erza and Gray, but they are not sure, decide or not_._ "Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?"

Then Ruby's teammates comically faint, However, Gray and Erza sweatdropped as Penny looks overjoyed and laughs_._

"Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

Ruby groaned to Weiss as she brushes herself off_._ "Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?"

"No - she seems _far_ more coordinated." Said Weiss

"So... what are you doing in Vale?" Asked Yang

**"**I'm here to fight in the tournament." Replied Penny

"Wait, _you're_ fighting in the tournament?"

"I'm combat ready!" Saluted Penny

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part."

"Says the girl wearing a dress?" Blake asked.

"It's a combat skirt!

Ruby, the skirt sister speeds over to Weiss' side "Yeah!" Weiss holds out her hand and Ruby low-fives it.

But then, Realization hit Weiss. "Wait a minute." The she walks over to Penny and grabs her by the shoulders. "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed rapscallion?"

"The who...?"

Weiss was holding up a poor drawing of the criminal-in-question_._ "The filthy Faunus from the boat!"

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake started to make an argument

Weiss turned her attention from Penny to Blake. "Huh?"

Blake started to walk over Wiess angrily "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." The heiress releases Penny and motions to objects around her_._ "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?""

"Stop it!" Blake yells

"Stop _what_? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!"

"You ignorant little _brat_!" Blake growled

"Uh-oh." Ruby hid behind Yang.

However, This does not amused Gray and Erza, Yang and Ruby don't want to mixed up with them. _W_eiss looked offended by Blakes argument, but when Blake walks away, she follows. "How dare you talk to me like that! _I_ am your teammate!"

"_You_ are a judgmental little girl."

**"**What in the world makes you say that?"

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species." Blake exclaimed. "It makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!"

Yang began to sliding up to Ruby, looking uncomfortable. "Um, I think we should probably go..."

Suddenly, a smiling Penny popped up behind Ruby "Where are we going?"

"So you admit it!" Weiss yelled to Blake. "The White Fang _is_ just a radical group of terrorists!"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

"Hey Guys! Were back!" Shouted a Gleefull male voice that interrupts Blake and Weiss, the group turns to the source, revealing Natsu, Lucy and Happy, Natsu got his cotton candy on his hand and eat it, plus a cap of the Vale Festival from the souvereign shop, Lucy carries two shopping bags and Happy got a fish.

"So... How ya' doing guys?" Natsu asked them.

"Oh, yeah, were great." Yang used a fake smiled. "We were just, walking nearby the dock."

"O-kay."

"A cotton candy!?" Ruby whined. "That's not fair! I want one!"

"Oh don't worry, I saved one for you." Natsu gave out his 2nd cotton candy.

"Yay!" Ruby cheered.

"You!" Weiss walked up to Natsu and showed a poor drawing of a Criminal. "Have you seen this guy?"

However, Natsu don't recognize this, it's because of the poor drawing of a person. "Uhh...No."

Weiss sighed.

"It's because youre drawing is poor, because it's hard to identify it." Natsu added.

"What does this criminal looked like?" Lucy asked her.

"Well, He have a golden hair with a tail, he may wears an opened white shirt, revealing his abs."

"Hold on a minute, Does he had red-gauntlet?" The realization hit Natsu's mind.

"Yes, He had red-gauntlet." Weiss answered.

"Oh, I know that guy, That's Sun Wukong!" Natsu smiled as he snipped his finger. "That guy walked over us."

* * *

**Flashback**.

Sun continuesly ran off, into the allyway to the end, then he turned right, until he hit someone.

"Uff!"

"Ouch!" Natsu fell on the ground. "Hey, Watch were youre going!"

"Oops, Sorry fella." Sun stood up and turned back to the allyway and sees if someones chasing him, none comes. "Good, no ones chasing me."

"Natsu! Are you alright?" Suddenly Lucy comes in.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Natsu stood up. "Just a guy hit me from nowhere."

"Hey! Look Natsu, He got a Tail!" Happy appeared behind Sun while carrying his tail upwards.

"What the!?" The Monkey-boy freaked out in surprise. "A talking cat!?"

Minutes later, Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Sun appears to be walking together on the park.

"So, Youre name is Sun Wukong huh." Natsu looked on him, Sun nodded.

"Yeah, I'm a pretty good stoway." Sun grinned. "A Faunus who came here on a ship, with no ticket."

"No ticket huh..." Lucy frowned. "That's pretty bad."

"Hey!" Shouted someone and it comes from behind. "Finally we've found you! No-Good stowaway!"

"Hey! I'm a great stowaway!" Sun said proudly for himself.

However, A large group of armed sailors came and encircled the group.

"You can't possibly run away from here, Faunus-Boy!" Growled the Sailor evily as he pulled out his sword. "Not even youre friends won't help you."

"Hey, Can you fight?" Sun whispered to Natsu.

"Yeah, No big deal." Natsu took his fighting stance as he grinned.

"Everyone! Attack!" The leader ordered as they charged, Sun pulled out his weapon then he charged together with Natsu, Happy and Lucy.

_**"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"**_ Natsu shot out a beam of flames, the half of the group of sailors went flying.

***BOOM!***

"WWAAAAAHH!" They screamed.

"What the?! Have of our men got blown up!" Yelled the trembled sailor.

"Haha!" Sun raised his staff weapon and knocked out the rest of them in minutes, however, The last one snucked up behind Sun as he readied his sword, however, a large shadow covered him, as he turned back, revealing a fat ugly-looking maid, plus it was huge, The sailor trembled and sweatdrop.

"Vigro, Take him out." Lucy ordered.

"Yes, Princess." The large maid looked to the last remaining enemy, The Sailor screamed on the air as Vigro threw him with her bare hands with full strenght.

"Woah, Thanks guys." Sun thanked them, Natsu smiled back.

For hours they spent their time to walk around the town, until Sun took a farewell with his newfounded friends as he waved at them and began to walk away, later, They meet Ruby and her Group.

**Flashback Ends**

* * *

"And that's what happens." Natsu finished the story. "He's a nice person anyways."

Weiss Schnee, Jaw-dropped in frustration and disbelief as her eyes twitched, One word she was about to say...

**"WHAT?!"** She shouted throughout the town.

"Uh...huh?" Natsu went dumbfounded.

"You should have to observe him!" She yelled at him with a tic-mark on her forehead. "We could have a chance to capture that filthy faunus!"

"Hey, Sun is a nice guy." Natsu said as he crossed his arms. "Even if he's a Faunus."

"Aye sir!" Happy agrees. "Thus he bought a fish for me!"

"I can't even...arg!" At this moment, Weiss stomped away in anger, Blake looked over Natsu in relief.

'_This person is interesting.'_ She thought. '_He has also respect to the the Faunus too..'_

* * *

**Beacon Academy, Later that Night.**

After going from town to their academy, Team RWBY went into their dorms.

"I don't understand _why_ this is causing such a problem!"

"That _is_ the problem!"

"You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity," Weiss gets up from her bed. "Don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

"There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much?" Blake got on her feet too "It's because of people like Cardin, people like _**you**_, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like _me_?"

"You're discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim!" Weiss yelled, as they stare each other down in silence, Weiss leans in close, leering as she speaks quietly, Weiss leaned against the window "You want to know _why_ I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been in war with my family for years. War, as in _actual_ bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed. An entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood."

Ruby walks over Weiss to comfort her. "Weiss, I-"

"No!" Weiss turns away and walks back over to Blake. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

"Well maybe **we** were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake exclaimed.

Silence drops down. A surprised Weiss backs away slowly and Blake realizes her mistake as she looks around at her teammates.

"I... I..." Then Blake dashes out the door

"Blake, wait! Come back!" Ruby runs over to the door and calls to her down the hallway as Yang sits herself down and Weiss looks down.

* * *

Blake runs outside and arrives at a statue of an armored man with a sword and a hooded woman wielding an axe on an outcropping, staring at the Beowolf under the stone heroes in particular.

She closes her eyes and slowly lifts her arms up to her bow and pulls the string to release the bow from her hair. She wipes away a tear away as the camera pulls up to reveal her Faunus ears. On the verge of crying, she becomes startled when she hears a voice above her.

"I _knew_ you would look better without the bow." Said a voice, revealing Sun who sat on a tree branch.

She turns around and looks up.

* * *

**The Next Day, Vale.**

Yang, Ruby and Weiss walked throughout the streets of Vale, However, They got help with their Brotherly-like team, Team NELG, Only Gray is with them.

"Damn, Where is she?" Gray scratched his head.

"She's been gone all weekend..." Ruby sighed.

"Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself!"

"Weiss, come on, she's one of our teammates." Yang said.

"Is she? We all heard what she said!"

"Weiss..." Ruby began.

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't.." Yang exclaimed. "Either way, she's missing, and we need to find her!"

"A member of the White Fang! Right underneath our noses!" Weiss turned to her teammates.

"You really think she is part of that organisation?" Gray asked.

"I just hope she's okay..."

* * *

Elsewhere, Blake is sipping a cup of tea and sighing. She looks up at Sun sitting across from her, who holds his drink with his tail as his hand props his head up. He takes a sip when Blake puts her cup down.

"So, you want to know more about me..."

* * *

**Chapter end**

AN: Sorry for the big wait guys, Next chapter coming up soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Black and White Part 2.**

* * *

**Vale, Balcony Cafe.**

On the balcony café in the middle of Vale where Sun Wukong and Blake Belladonna were seen drinking tea.

"Finally, she speaks! Nearly two days and you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks!" Sun stretched out his arms, Blake gives him a firm look. "Yeah, like that."

Blake rolls her eyes before closing them and looked at him sadly "Sun... Are you familiar with the White Fang?"

"Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want." Sun says "Bunch of freaks, if you ask me."

She sips her drink while listening until she speaks up for the big reveal. "I was once a member of the White Fang."

Suddenly, Sun promptly goes cross-eyed and chokes on his drink, making him put it down and wipe his mouth as he holds up a hand to process this information. "Wait a minute, you were a member of the White Fang?!"

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually." Blake began to exclaim her Background story. "You could almost say I was born into it..."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus."_

_The audience is shown the dark outlines of two trios - animal-eared and tailed Faunus on one side, regular Humans on the other - shaking hands and making peace after their struggle. This does not last long, as seen by a white Faunus cowering in fear of the gray-and-black aggressors harassing the hybrid. Later, more Faunus are pushing the crowd away from their bullied brethren._

_"Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there."_

_Silhouettes of Faunus protestors are revealed, and emerging from the shadows is a young girl with dark hair, cat ears and holds a protest sign._

_"I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist."_

_Cutting from the child version of Blake, the blue flag of a white wolf with sad eyes and a circle behind its head is lowered, and raised in its stead is a red monster with three bloody scratches and teeth bared at the world._

_"Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking."_

_Then the Faunus replacing their protest signs with axes and blades, windows being broken by thrown rocks and Infiltrators leaping on trains to steal their cargo._

_"Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear."_

_The flashback shows one more image of three Faunus individuals standing in a dominating manner with malicious grin._

_**Flashback ends**_

* * *

Blake put down her tea and turned to Sun.

"So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." Then she wiggles her cat ears beneath the fashionable disguise to demonstrate as Sun coming to terms with this.

"So... have you told your friends any of this?"

Blake merely looks down in shame and says nothing.

* * *

**Meanwhile, On the other side of Vale**

"Blaaaake!" Ruby shouted.

"Blaaaake!" Yang called out too.

The scene transitions to Ruby, Yang, and Weiss Schnee walking through town and calling in vain for their missing teammate.

"Blaaaaaaaake! Where aaaare yoooouuuu!?" Ruby continued to call out.

"Damn, Where is that girl went throught?" Gray rubbed his head.

"Blake!" Yang shouted.

"Weiiiiss, you're not helping!" Ruby turned to Weiss

"Oh! You know what might be able to help? The police!" Weiss said.

"Ugh, Weiss..." Ruby crossed her arms as she looked irritated by her.

"It was just an idea!"

"Yeah, a bad one." Ruby sighted.

"Uuhh, Guys." Gray poked Ruby's shoulder, as they turned around, Revealing Penny, who smiles and waves on them.

"Oh hello." She said.

"Wha-?! Penny where did you come from!?" Ruby said it out loud in surprise.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the southern side of Vale.**

Nats, Lucy, Happy and Erza were looking for her.

"Blake! Where are you!" Natsu called out, in a moments, Happy went down from the air. "Happy, Did you found her?"

"No Natsu." The cat replies. "This town is sure a big."

Then Natsu turned to the nearby trashbin and opened it, he thought that she would be hiding in there, but not, then he closed it.

"Hmmm..." Natsu rubbed his chin, thinking.

"Natsu? What are you thinking something?" Erza asked.

"I know!" an imaginary lightbulb appear above Natsu's head as he snipped his fingers. "Lets got to a restaurant to eat!"

"Idoit!" Lucy smacked his head. "We are looking for Blake! Not to eat!"

"Ehehe." Natsu stood up while he rubbed his bruise on top. "Sorry."

"Come on, Let's keep going." Erza sighted.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Somewhere in Vale**

Blake and Sun where seen walking down the alleyway.

"So, what's the plan now?" Sun placed his hands behind his head.

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies." Blake wondered. "They've never needed that much Dust before."

"What if they did?" Sun went wide eyes as he lowers his arms and pacing in front of Blake as he continues his theory. "I mean... the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there! Right?"

"The only thing is, I've no idea where that would be." Blake guessed about his theory.

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas."

"How huge?" She asked.

"Huge. Big Schnee Company freighter." Sun answered

"You're sure?"

* * *

**On the otherside of Vale...**

Yang comes out from the shop with Weiss and Gray, waving to the shopkeeper inside.

"Thanks anyways!" Then Yang sighs "This is hopeless."

The she turned at Weiss and Gray when she looks around nonchalantly. "You really don't care if we find her, do you?""

"Don't be stupid; of course I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her." Weiss walks forward, calling over her shoulder "The innocent never run, Yang!"

Yang looks down in thought.

"Damn, I feel a bit hot over here.." Gray sighted, However, Yang gasped in schock and surprise, plus a red blush covered her entire face, Revealing Gray doesn't wear any clothes, instead of his underwear, As Yang covered her face and turned away from him, Weiss gritted her teeth, clenched her fists before she will shout.

"Gray! Wear your damn clothes on!" Weiss shouted in anger with a tic mark on her head. "This is no time of a Public Stripping of Yours!"

* * *

**Meanwhile with Penny and Ruby.**

"So, Blake is your friend?" Penny asked

"Yes Penny." Ruby sighted as they make their way down the sidewalk.

"But you're mad at her?"

"Yes. Well, I'm not. Weiss is."

"Is she friends with Blake?" Penny contiuesly asked.

"Well, that's kind of up in the air right now..."

"But why?" Penny is trying to contemplate this.

"Well, you see," Ruby sighs again. "Blake might not be who we though she was..."

"Is she a man?" Penny gasped.

"No! No, Penny. She's..." Ruby stops and sighs, looking at Penny as she talks now. "I don't know what she is, She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off."

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things."

Ruby turns her gaze downward sadly as they continued walking. "Me too..."

* * *

**Vale, Trading Docks, Night.**

Amidst the chirping of crickets and darkness of night, Blake lays flat on her stomach on the rooftop overlooking the shipment of Schnee Dust containers.

"Did I miss anything?"

Blake looked up as Sun drops down to her right. "Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there."

"Cool." Sun holds out one of the green apples in his arms. "I stole you some food!"

Blake gives Sun a questioning look. "Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?"

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" He defensively countering, Blake delivers an angry glare at him. "Okay, too soon!"

Just as he says this, the winds blows all around them, and they look up to see a Bullhead's searchlights flashing around for a landing spot, descending in the middle of the cargo containers and extending a ramp for a black hooded individual with a metallic fanged mask to come out of.

"Oh no..."

"Is that them?"

Blake stared at the bloody wolf on the back of the man's outfit. "Yes... It's them."

The White Fang soldier ordered to the other White Fang members coming from the aircraft, motioning with his rifle. "All right, grab the tow cables!"

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?"

"No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." Blake closes her eyes in despair, only to open them suddenly when she hears a new voice.

"Hey! What's the holdup!?" The soldiers look up at the red-haired man, it was Roman, gesturing widely and coming down the ramp. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that." Suddenly, she stands up and unsheathes the sword from her Gambol Shroud before running off the edge of the roof.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Sun warned

Blake falls to the ground in a crouch, then continues on to hide behind one of the containers, peeking around the corner to see Roman berate a White Fang member holding a coil of rope.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" As Roman looking around, Blake suddenly appears behind him with her blade at his throat. "What the- Oh, for f-"

As he rolls his eyes when he's cut off by Blake mid-swear.

"Nobody move!" Blake warned

The White Fang soldiers ready their guns and equip their swords in response.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady." Roman said musely.

As the White Fang closes in on her, Blake uses her free hand to go for her bow and remove it, causing the ribbon to fall away as her Faunus ears are shown to the world.

"Brothers of the White Fang!" Blake Demanded. "Why are you aiding this scum?"

The White Fang members lower their weapons a little at this development, unsure of what to do, when Roman laughs.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?" Roman asked

"What are you talking about?"

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!"

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake gritted her teeth as she readied her sword.

Suddenly, the air is filled with more turbines blowing the wind wildly around the holdup.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation..." Roman said.

Two more Bullheads are hovering above the heist, and as Blake watched in surprise, Roman smiles and manages to fire his cane at Blake's feet, resulting in a large explosion.

* * *

Penny and Ruby turn around upon hearing the noise, seeing the smoke rise from the docking bay just a few buildings away.

"Oh, no..." Ruby sighed.

Meanwhile on the otherside of the town, The memebers of Team NELG saw smoke coming up from the Docks.

"Happy, I think she's over there, Come on!" Natsu pointed his finger towards the smoke.

"Aye Sir!" Happy grabbed him from behind and flew towards where the souce of the smoke was.

* * *

**Back to the Docks.**

Blake, dazed but relatively unhurt on the ground, quickly rolls and runs out of the way of Roman's continued attacks, flaming missiles destroying cargo behind her as she retreats behind more containers.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty..." Roman walked slowly as his taunt was in a sudden, interrupted when a banana peel lands on his head, causing him to look up and growl at the assailant.

Sun leaps from the container above Roman and drops down on the criminal's face feet-first, rolling up and readying himself to fight.

"Leave her alone!" Sun glared on him.

The Bullheads open to let more White Fang members descend on the ground, standing by Roman as he gets up and the group surrounding Sun.

"You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you, kid?"

With that said, the White Fang charge at the monkey Faunus, but he manages to dodge slashes and get some of the soldiers with his fists and kicks until he rolls out of the way, pulling out a collapsible red staff. He quickly uses this to beat down on each opponent that nears him, falling each one in a single flaming blow when he twirls, even creating a scorching shockwave to beat the last of them.

Blake peers around the corner of the container to watch Sun jump around and beat more White Fang soldiers, causing one to fly over Roman's head. The crime boss growls in annoyance and aims his cane at Sun, firing a shot that he defends himself from just when Blake leaps into the action.

"He's mine!"

Blake goes in close and becomes a blur of afterimages as she slashes both blades at Roman, who backs away and deflects each would-be blow with his cane at unbelievable speeds. Blake continues to dash, hop over, and slide around Roman to try and find a weak spot, but her enemy, while barely deflecting the attacks, lands a few hits on Blake until one final beating with his cane causes her to go down.

Just as Roman deals with one opponent, Sun appears right behind her and disconnects his staff in two spinning circles of flame-firing shotgun nunchucks that only slow down once to show the audience what they are before becoming twin arcs of offense again. Sun swings each gun at Roman while firing everything he as at him, but even with the rapid series of shots and flying bullets, Roman manages to defend himself against every bullet and hit until a millisecond-long pause allows Blake to get a slash in and knock him back.

On his back, Roman notices a container hanging by a crane right above the two warriors, and gets up to fire his cane at its supports. Blake leaps behind it, but Sun barely misses when he jumps forward, ending up right below the nozzle of Roman's cane. Just as he's about to fire, his and Sun's attention are drawn to a familiar voice.

"Oi!" Then Natsu came down with Happy as he burst a beam of fire through the ground as Roman went off guard.

"Get him!" Shouted on of the White Fang soldier.

Suddenly, a large group of White Fang Soldiers charged against Natsu with their swords, However, Natsu prepares his attacks.

"FIRE DRAGON'S" Natsu's both hands erupted in flames. "WING ATTACK!"

The Dragonslayer charged towards the White Fang soldiers, as they clashed through, Natsu's hit them like bowling pins.

"WWAAAAHH!" They all screamed after being scorched by his fire-attacks.

"Hey!" Then A girl called out.

Ruby appears on the rooftop overlooking them, Crescent Rose extended and ready for action.

"Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman said to Ruby in amusement.

Suddenly, Penny appeared behind Ruby "Ruby, are these people your friends?"

Penny, get back!" Ruby turned to her while her attention is diverted, Roman snarls and fires his cane at her, launching the young Huntress-in-training back from the explosion's force and sending her scythe flying away. "AAAAAH!"

"RUBY!" Natsu shouted.

Roman gives off a professional-level evil laugh at his attack on the young girl. Penny turns her head toward the criminal and gives her first glare, walking forward while Ruby tries to get back up.

Penny, wait! Stop!" Ruby raises her hand in a futile attempt to stop her.

"Don't worry, Ruby. I'm combat ready!"

"Hey, Isn't that the Girl..." Natsu pointed his finger towards Penny, dumbfounded.

Her backpack mechanically opens up, and from its dark depths comes a single sword that extends and multiples intoseveral blades hovering over Penny's back. Leaping from the rooftop with the weapons acting as wings, she sends three of her swords to knock two White Fang soldiers down before even landing on the ground, where she proceeds to fling the swords at one enemy, impale another to a wall, create a barrier of spinning steel against a running attack, leaping over a goon with her swords in tow, and finally making a wheel that she throws to knock multiple Faunus off their feet! Sun was observing the spectacle in amazement

"Whoa!" Then he runs off to safety.

"Cool!" Natsu cheered with a big smile on his face as he watched the scene, However, Sun dragged him from behind to safety.

Three Bullheads come from the skies and open fire on the battle, but Penny merely forms a shield and launches two of her swords into the wall behind her, which in turn pull their wielder back with their strings. When her swords swirl around her again, she commands them to open their points and build up a large glowing ball of green light. With a punching action, several bright lasers crack the pavement when they fire at the transports and slice each one in half, causing several of the White Fang members from inside, fell and letting Ruby watch as Bullheads fall in pieces as it flew through above her.

Stunned, she turns back to Penny as she aims her swords at the remaining Bullheads holding the crate of Dust and pulls back on their wires, tugging the aircraft with them.

"Whoa... How is she doing that?" Ruby watched in Awe.

Seeing the Bullhead's flight fall under Penny's control, Roman grimaces and turns to run towards the last transport.

Penny, after her large green pupils dilate for a second, pulls with all her might on the strings, and the aircraft crashes into a stack of crates, causing an explosion as a result.

Roman watching them in frustration. "These kids just keep getting weirder..." And with his observation made, he uses his cane to close the doors, and the jet lifts off, flying away from Defeat.

* * *

**Minutes later...**

Later, a handful of police cars are at the docks, where Ruby, Blake, Sun, Natsu, Happy, Penny are sitting on boxes in silence. That is, until Weiss, Erza, Grey, Lucy and Yang appear on the scene.

Ruby turned to Weiss, speaking quickly to explain the situation. "Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..." However, The heiress ignores her and squares off with Blake.

Blake calmly looking her down. "Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-"

"Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?" she pauses. "Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..."

Yang, Sun, Ruby and the Members of Team NELG look on, worried.

"I don't care."

"You don't care?" Blake said in Surprise.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-"

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it." Weiss silenced her. "All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some..." Then she looked over at Sun behind her as she catches herself. "Someone else."

Blake looks at Ruby and Yang grinning at her, Grey gives her a thumbs up as Natsu grinned to her, Erza nodded with a smile as Lucy and Happy smiled each other, Blake wipes a tear from her eye, nodding.

"Of course."

Weiss smiles and nods. The moment is serious for a second more until Ruby screamed

"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby waved her arms wildely.

As the nine gather with each other, Weiss points accusingly at Sun. "I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!" Sun laughs nervously.

"Hey, wait a minute..." Ruby looked around. "Where's Penny?"

From the darkened back seat of a limo, Penny watches the group of friends reuniting with each other.

"You should know better than to go running around in a strange city." Penny's driver said.

"I know, sir." Penny saddened as she lowers her head.

"Penny, your time will come..." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ozpin is seen holding a scroll showing a "LIVE FEED" of Ruby and Natsu with Happy at the docks. He closes the video and opens up a communication with Qrow, whose team name and other information is left blank and his only message is: "QUEEN HAS PAWNS".

"Hmmm..."

* * *

**Abandoned Storage area.**

Roman walks into a large warehouse with a shadowy interior. He goes over to a table and places a case of mysterious contents of possible Dust, seeing as it's the same case from his first heist, sighing in tiredness.

"How very disappointing, Roman." Cinder came.

Roman turns around suddenly when he hears the voice and their noisy entrance. "Whoa! Hehe... I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon..."

Cinder came along with the three figures before Roman, only her head, containing yellow eyes and flowing dark hair, is seen. "We were expecting... more from you."

Roman laughed a little before getting serious. "Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang."

Cinder chuckled darkly. "And you will continue to do so." Then she summons a fireball in her hand and steps out of the darkness with her two companions, a purple-haired man and mint-haired, tanned woman, eyes glowing gold.

"We havebig plans for you, Roman. All we ask is... a little cooperation."

**Chapter End, Season 1: Complete.**

* * *

**A/N: Alright Everyone, Thank you to all my fans that I've finally come this far, for the first time I've completed this only story in one and a half month, I guess, However, Don't Worry, I will be back if Volume 2 arrives for the next Season.**

**Coming up next: Fairy Tail in Remnant: Volume 2**


End file.
